Ratunek i przebaczenie
by Fryderyka
Summary: Wojna się skończyła. Od tej pory wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Wszyscy oprócz przegranych, którzy stracili w tej wojnie wszystko - ale akurat im się należało, prawda? O granicach, o Hermionie, która ma w tej sprawie swoje zdanie, jak świat sobie z nim radzi, jak prawie wszyscy na tym dobrze wychodzą, a po drodze oczywiście o miłości. Tłumaczenie.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: **Silverbirch**  
Tłumaczka: **Fryderyka**  
Beta: **Mąka**  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
Oryginał: s/4697893/1/Forgiveness-is-the-final-form-of-love  
Data publikacji oryginału: 05.12.2008 r.

* * *

„Nothing we do, however virtuous, can be accomplished alone; therefore, we are saved by love. No virtuous act is quite as virtuous from the standpoint of our friend or foe as from our own; therefore, we are saved by the final form of love, which is forgiveness."

„Nic, co robimy, jakkolwiek szlachetne, nie jest możliwe do osiągnięcia w pojedynkę, dlatego też ratuje nas miłość. Żaden szlachetny akt działania nie wydaje się aż tak szlachetny z punktu widzenia naszych przyjaciół lub wrogów jak z naszego, dlatego ratuje nas najwyższa forma miłości, jaką jest przebaczenie."

_Reinhold Niebuhr, The Irony of American History_

„Human forgiveness does not do away with human justice."

„Ludzkie przebaczenie nie oznacza rezygnacji z ludzkiej sprawiedliwości."

_Lewis B. Smedes, The Art of Forgiving: When You Need To Forgive And Don't Know How_

* * *

Hermiona Granger przeszła przez próg i szybko zamknęła za sobą drzwi, żeby nie uciekła ta odrobina ciepła, która zebrała się w pomieszczeniu. Otrzepała szatę ze śniegu, odwiesiła ją i chuchnęła w stulone dłonie.

- Ależ jest ZIMNO – powiedziała do zgromadzonych we wciąż jeszcze nieczynnej kuchni ludzi.

- No to zacznijmy grzać tę zupę, może się od tego trochę ociepli – odparła Hannah Abbot, niemal nierozpoznawalna pod grubą warstwą swetrów. – Możesz zacząć kroić chleb.

Kiedy kuchnia zaczęła się nagrzewać, a różni wolontariusze kręcić dookoła, stopniowo wzrosło także natężenie konwersacji. Głównie o jakichś drobnych sprawach: jak było w pracy, jak zimno na dworze...

Wojna skończyła się ponad osiemnaście miesięcy temu. Hermiona, jak każdej soboty, przyszła do punktu na uboczu ulicy Pokątnej, żeby wydać herbatę, zupę i chleb tym, którzy skończyli ją jako przegrani, ale nie zrobili dosyć, żeby zapewnić sobie dłuższy wyrok w Azkabanie. Zawsze brakowało pieniędzy, a jedzenie trzeba było ściśle wydzielać – jedna filiżanka herbaty, jedna miska zupy, jedna kromka chleba na osobę. Kolejki ustawiały się na długo przed tym, zanim otwierali drzwi, a czasem nie wystarczało dla wszystkich.

Ponieważ Hermiona pracowała na pełen etat w Ministerstwie, sobota była jedynym dniem, który była w stanie poświęcić na wolontariat. Pomagała jednak przy organizowaniu środków. Niesamowitą ilość czasu i wysiłku kosztowało już samo to, żeby utrzymać punkt czynnym . Wiele różnych organizacji charytatywnych rwało się do pomocy ludziom, którzy stracili rodziny, majątki i domy z powodu Voldemorta; bezcenna była nieliczna grupka tych, którzy w ogóle brali pod uwagę pomoc jego sympatykom.

Prośby o wsparcie często spotykały się ze zdecydowaną odmową: „A niech zdechną z głodu, na więcej i tak nie zasługują", „Myślisz, że gdyby oni wygrali wojnę, to teraz by się zajmowali zbiórkami na nas?", „Wszyscy byli wielmożni i zamożni, niech teraz pogrzebią dobrze w kieszeniach". To były komentarze z tych bardziej nadających się do druku, a i one zostały najpierw porządnie ocenzurowane.

Kiedyś, kiedy była w terenie, ktoś ją nawet opluł.

- Zabieraj się stąd, cholerna Śmiercio-Lubco! Ciekawe, co robiłaś w czasie wojny, co?

Ściągnęła wtedy z głowy kaptur i spojrzała temu człowiekowi prosto w oczy. – A trochę tego i owego. A pan?

Szczęka mu opadła. Hermiona była prawdopodobnie najbardziej znaną czarownicą Wielkiej Brytanii, jeśli nie świata.

- Przepraszam, ko… znaczy, panno Granger. Nie chciałem pani urazić, znaczy się, to nic osobistego. – Uciekł, wrzuciwszy najpierw kilka knutów do puszki.

* * *

Dokładnie o godzinie dwunastej drzwi kuchni otworzyły się i „klienci" szurając nogami ruszyli do środka. Jak zawsze w pogotowiu czekało kilku funkcjonariuszy z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, ale nigdy nie byli oni potrzebni. Wszyscy, którzy przychodzili, doskonale wiedzieli, że w razie kłopotów zostaną natychmiast wyrzuceni, a nie mieli energii do stracenia. Posuwali się w kierunku kontuaru z jedzeniem, powłócząc nogami, formując złachmanioną, ale równą kolejkę.

Hermiona myślała, że muszą przypominać tych, którzy otrzymali pocałunek dementora, tyle tylko, że dusze tych ludzi nie zostały wyssane. Było gorzej. Ich dusze wciąż w nich tkwiły i były wyniszczane pomału i bez litości miesiącami głodu i braku nadziei.

Nie byli śmierciożercami. Prawdziwi przestępcy wojenni zostali złapani albo uciekli i wciąż byli ścigani.

Nie, ci nieszczęśnicy byli albo szmalcownikami, którzy być może spędzili kilka miesięcy w Azkabanie, albo służącymi w wielkich dworach, których wyrzucono z pracy i zarazem z domu, kiedy ich państwo zostali aresztowani. Byli sklepikarzami, którzy umieszczali w oknach napisy typu „Nie obsługujemy szlam, czarodziejów półkrwi ani zdrajców krwi" głównie po to, żeby uniknąć wizyt wysłanników Voldemorta. Ale kiedy było już po wszystkim, nie zostało im to ani zapomniane, ani wybaczone i ich sklepy upadły. Kilkoro było nawet dawnymi pracownikami Ministerstwa, którzy posunęli się o krok za daleko w gorliwości, z jaką wypełniali swoje obowiązki.

To były zapomniane ofiary wojny, ludzie, którzy z powodu swojego działania lub jego braku znaleźli się po przegranej stronie. Niektórzy nie mieli możliwości wyboru strony, niektórzy popełnili błąd, ale większość po prostu próbowała zapewnić swoim rodzinom bezpieczeństwo. Nikt spośród nich nie był w stanie znaleźć pracy, nikt by ich nie zatrudnił. Zemsta była słodka i doskonale smakowała serwowana na zimno.

Stali tam wychudzeni, z pustym wzrokiem, ze zwisającymi rękami. Ubrani byli w śmieci, jakie tylko udało im się wyżebrać, znaleźć albo ukraść. Ich głowy okrywały porwane kominiarki, ciała przykrywały znoszone płaszcze, a zdarte buty nie były w stanie ochronić przez zimnem i wilgocią.

Nigdy nie patrzyli w górę, nie nawiązywali kontaktu wzrokowego, nigdy nie odzywali się pierwsi. Cicho nieśli tace do stołu i pochłaniali jedzenie. Za dwie godziny wrócą na ulicę, żeby poszukać jakiejś osłony od zimna i przetrwać noc, zanim punkt z zupą zostanie znów otwarty następnego dnia.

Niektórym się nie uda.

* * *

Co w takim miejscu robiła Hermiona Granger, posiadaczka Orderu Merlina (Klasy Pierwszej), jedna trzecia Złotej Trójcy? Sama się nad tym zastanawiała, zazwyczaj wówczas, gdy odór niemytych ciał po raz pierwszy danego dnia uderzał jej nozdrza.

Po części winne było z pewnością jej liberalne, inteligenckie wychowanie. Wyrosła w rodzinie, w której – jak w wielu podobnych w Wielkiej Brytanii – uprzedzenia uważane były za prawie tak samo odrażające, jak okrucieństwo względem zwierząt. Kiedy ludzie w potrzebie wyciągali rękę po pomoc, było niemal świętym obowiązkiem im tej pomocy udzielić. Hermiona i jej rodzice byli jedynie o kilka pokoleń oddaleni od swoich wiktoriańskich przodków, z ich pamfletami, „ulotkami o poprawie" i ewangelizacją, która wyczyściła slumsy i głosiła pochwałę wstrzemięźliwości, i wprowadziła fundowane szkoły dla ubogich.

Hermiona wycierpiała podczas wojny nie mniej niż inni i więcej niż większość. Jednak dostrzegała, że była to wojna wynikająca z ignorancji i uprzedzenia. W jej sercu, mocno i głośno, biło jedno przesłanie. NIGDY WIĘCEJ.

Nie tylko słuchała profesora Binnsa, lecz także znała swoją drugą historię. Wiedziała, że nasiona mugolskiej drugiej wojny światowej zasiane zostały wraz z poniżeniami i represjami po pierwszej. Zgorzknienie i nienawiść, które narosły w przegranych, stanowiły pożywkę potrzebną fanatykom i ekstremistom.

Dobrze znała słowa Churchilla: _W czasie wojny: odwaga. W czasie klęski: bunt. W czasie zwycięstwa: wielkoduszność. W czasie pokoju: życzliwość._

I to było jej motto. NIGDY WIĘCEJ.

* * *

Był po prostu kolejną osobą w kolejce. Kolejną kromką chleba do położenia na jeszcze jednej tacce.

Ale jednak… Było w nim coś odmiennego, co kazało jej podnieść wzrok. Jego ubrania, dawniej, były dobrej jakości. Nie był aż tak przygaszony, jak pozostali, szurał nogami nie tak głośno. W jego oczach ciągle tliła się nikła iskierka dumy.

Wciąż były zimnoszare.

- Draco?

Jego oczy spotkały jej tylko na króciutki moment, zanim znów je spuścił i zanim odszedł w kierunku stołu, siadając tyłem do niej.

Kiedy wydawała resztę chleba, wciąż miała go na oku. Siedział sam, ani nie rozmawiając z innymi, ani nie będąc zagadywanym. Zazwyczaj, gdy skończyli jeść, ludzie ci zostawali wewnątrz tak długo, jak to było możliwe, zanim znów wychodzili na zimno, ale on podniósł się do wyjścia, gdy tylko zjadł. Wtedy jednak wszystkie porcje były już rozdzielone, więc Hermiona nie miała nic więcej do roboty.

- Hannah… Zaraz wracam, dobrze? – Hannah machnęła ręką na zgodę i zabrała kocioł do mycia.

- Draco... Draco! – Pobiegła za nim ulicą, już czując, jak ogarnia ją zimno, bo szatę zostawiła w środku. Nie zatrzymał się.

- Draco? Dokąd idziesz? – Teraz szła obok niego.

- Odpieprz się, Granger – w jego głosie nie było złośliwości, tylko bezbrzeże zmęczenie. Hermiona zatrzymała się i patrzyła, jak skręcił za róg. Nie obejrzał się.

* * *

Ron zadzwonił po nią dokładnie o 19:45, tak jak się umówili. Była już gotowa na spotkanie. Gdy tylko wróciła z jadłodajni, przerobiła swoje rutynowe czynności. Ubrania prosto do pralki, a potem długi, gorący prysznic.

Pocałowała go w holu na dzień dobry, a potem zabrała do salonu, żeby przywitał się z jej rodzicami. Zawsze pili jeszcze razem lampkę wina przed wieczornym wyjściem.

Ron został jak zwykle ciepło przywitany. Państwo Granger lubili go i wiedzieli, że kiedyś zostanie ich zięciem. We wrześniu zaczął szkolenie aurorskie na osobiste zaproszenie Ministra Magii i jego przyszłość rysowała się w jasnych barwach.

- Byłaś dzisiaj znów w jadłodajni? – zapytał.

- Tak – westchnęła. – Wiesz, przychodzi ich coraz więcej. To zimno naprawdę ich wykańcza.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

– Powinni byli wybrać właściwą stronę. Chcesz dziś gdzieś wyjść? Wyglądasz na zmęczoną, ciężko pracujesz cały tydzień, a potem jeszcze tam chodzisz. Jesteś pewna, że to dla ciebie nie za dużo?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i przeczesała palcami kosmyk jego włosów. – Nie, chcę wyjść. Co proponujesz?

- Jadłaś coś? – Pokręciła przecząco głową. – Nie miałabyś ochoty na curry? Umieram z głodu!

Roześmiała się. – Ty zawsze umierasz z głodu!

- Spędziłem w namiocie sześć miesięcy. Chyba jeszcze nie uzupełniłem zapasów.

Curry nie było nadzwyczajne, ale miło było siedzieć obok Rona, w cieple, w przyćmionym świetle ich ulubionej indyjskiej restauracji, jeść pikantne jedzenie i popijać je zimnym piwem. Restauracja była mugolska, jak podczas większości ich wypadów na miasto. Tutaj byli po prostu parą, niczym specjalnym.

Później poszli jeszcze do klubu i spotkali kilkoro przyjaciół, potańczyli trochę. W pewnym momencie pomyślała, że to, co we dwoje wydali tego wieczoru, to był ich całodniowy budżet na posiłki w jadłodajni, ale szybko o tym zapomniała.

Wyszli około drugiej w nocy i wrócili do Nory. Hermiona miała spać w starym pokoju Ginny i zjeść z Weasleyami obiad, zanim wróci do domu. W sumie była to ich weekendowa rutyna, podobnie jak tysięcy młodzieży w ich kraju.

Ale nie wszystkich.

Kiedy wyszli i szukali wygodnego miejsca do teleportacji, Hermiona zauważyła ciemne postaci w bramach. Ciała otulone w obronie przed zimnem w nieliczne koce albo kartonowe pudełka. Ron powędrował za jej wzrokiem.

- Zawsze tu gdzieś będą, Hermiono.

- Chyba, że coś nam się uda dla nich zrobić.

- Albo oni sami coś dla siebie zrobią.

- Nie wiesz, jak to jest, Ron. Może po prostu nie mieli szczęścia. Może to zwykły pech.

- Może nie chciało im się skorzystać z szansy, którą dostali.

Westchnęła, powróciło do niej wspomnienie zmęczonego głosu i zmęczonego ciała. – Może. Kto wie? Chodźmy.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnej soboty wyglądała go i czekała, czy przyjdzie. Przyszedł. Ustawił się w kolejce. Widziała, jak jakiś starszy człowiek stojący z przodu kiwał na niego, ale Draco tylko potrząsnął głową i cierpliwie czekał, aż przyjdzie jego kolej.

Hermiona znów miała dyżur przy chlebie. Kiedy położyła kromkę na jego tacy, usłyszała wymamrotane „Dziękuję". Widziała, jak zaczął iść w kierunku starszego mężczyzny, ale potem zmienił zdanie i poszedł do pustego stołu, gdzie znów, tak jak za pierwszym razem, siedział sam.

Tym razem obserwowała, jak jadł, i zanim skończył, wymknęła się bocznym wyjściem i czekała na niego na zewnątrz. Zobaczył ją i zatrzymał się, wbijając wzrok w chodnik.

- Draco?

- Co? Czego chcesz…. Czego pani chce?

Hermiona stała w pełnej wahania ciszy. Czego chciała? Dlaczego było dla niej takie istotne, żeby z nim porozmawiać? Ciągle szukała w głowie odpowiedzi, gdy dostrzegła niedaleką kafejkę.

- Właśnie szłam po kawę. Nie chciałbyś się przyłączyć?

Spojrzał na nią, w oczach miał… pustkę.

- Dlaczego?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem... Ja tylko...

- Nie mam pieniędzy, a poza tym nie wpuszczą mnie.

To była prawda. Smród bijący od jego ciała opróżniłby to miejsce w minutę.

- Ja zapłacę. A usiąść możemy na zewnątrz – pokazała ręką, a on skinął głową na zgodę. Kiedy usiedli, Hermiona powiedziała:

- Zmierzałam też zamówić kanapki. Przyłączysz się do mnie?

- To wy nie jadacie z resztą z nas?

- Nie, i tak już brakuje jedzenia do wydania, musimy mieć własne. – Nie odpowiedział na to.

Podszedł do nich kelner z zamiarem przepędzenia włóczęgi, dopóki nie zobaczył, z kim siedział.

- Panna Granger! To dla nas prawdziwy zaszczyt. Co mogę podać?

- Poproszę dwie kawy i talerz kanapek. – Spojrzała na Draco. – Ser? Szynka? Wołowina? Tuńczyk? – Skinął głową. – Proszę po dwie każdego rodzaju.

Kelner oddalił się i siedzieli w ciszy, która daleka była od przyjaznej.

- Dlaczego tak?

- Nie wiem. Po prostu zobaczyłam cię tam... i ... Co się stało?

Odpowiedział czymś w rodzaju parsknięcia, a może chrapnięcia.

- Byłaś tam. Przegraliśmy.

- Ale przecież nie byłeś po jego stronie, nigdy cię o nic nie oskarżono.

- Winien przez skojarzenie, a nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że byliśmy z nim kojarzeni. Straciliśmy wszystko.

Wrócił kelner z zamówieniem. Postawił je na środku stolika i odszedł.

Hermiona pokazała na talerz i podniosła filiżankę.

- Częstuj się. Nie próbuj udawać, wiem, że jesteś głodny. – Draco skinął głową i wziął kanapkę. Reszta dumy, która mu została, była słabym przeciwnikiem dla jego pustego żołądka.

- Ale byliście jednymi z najbogatszych ludzi w kraju. Jak mogliście stracić wszystko?

Wcisnął kolejną kanapkę do ust, pochłaniając ją, zanim odpowiedział.

- Nie wiesz, jak żyliśmy, prawda?

Potrząsnęła głową, więc jej opowiedział.

- Malfoyowie nie płacili rachunków od lat, prawdopodobnie od wieków. Kiedy jakiś dług wymagał uregulowania, wysyłaliśmy notę obligacyjną – rzeźnik, piekarz, sklep z miotłami, wszyscy je dostawali.

- Ale przecież oni także musieli płacić rachunki, prawda? – zapytała Hermiona. – Potrzebowali pieniędzy.

- Mogli je przekazać dalej. Nota była płatna względem posiadacza, nie konkretnej osoby.

Prawie się roześmiała.

- Drukowaliście własne pieniądze?

Wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, nie był zainteresowany rozmową z kimkolwiek. Ale wiedział, że nie przestanie pytać i będzie mu grać na nerwach do upadłego, więc prościej było dalej mówić. Zresztą tak długo, jak mówił – mógł jeść.

- Zebrał myśli i zaczął opowiadać monotonnym i płaskim głosem.

- Właściwie chyba tak. Wszystkie duże rodziny tak robiły. Sami sobie ustanowiliśmy prawo, wszystkie duże rodziny nawzajem. Noty miały zabezpieczenie w postaci zaufania i nazwiska. Problem był taki, że gdy mój ojciec stracił zaufanie Czarnego Pana, musiał sobie jakoś wykupić drogę z powrotem. Podpisał wszystkie długi, aż na koniec musiał nawet zacząć wypisywać noty Ministerstwu. Gdy wojna się skończyła, tamci je zainkasowali. A kiedy tylko zainkasowało Ministerstwo, w jego ślady poszli wszyscy inni. Gringott zaczął wypłacać noty, które wystawione zostały pokolenia temu... I skarbiec opustoszał. Ale noty nie przestały spływać, więc musieliśmy zacząć sprzedawać rzeczy, za tyle, ile akurat mogliśmy za nie dostać. Jednak to nie było dosyć. Ministerstwo było sprytne, wiedzieli, że nie mają nic na mojego ojca – dzięki twojemu przyjacielowi – ale chcieli go zniszczyć, więc wstrzymywali swoje rachunki tak długo, dopóki nie byli pewni, że nic więcej nam nie zostało. Wtedy dopiero przyszli i zażądali spłaty, aurorzy zabezpieczali tyły. Ojciec usiłował zaciągnąć pożyczkę, ale na tym etapie hipogryf by się nami nie zainteresował, więc skoro nie było już pieniędzy Ministerstwo zajęło posiadłość, żeby ją sprzedać. Mieliśmy dwie godziny, żeby ją opuścić, tak jak staliśmy. Powiedzieli, że zostaniemy przeszukani przed wyjściem, żebyśmy na pewno nie wynieśli nic zaszytego pod podszewką.

Draco przerwał, żeby połknąć kolejną kanapkę i podjął opowieść. Wciąż brzmiał, jak gdyby czytał jakąś nudną historię do pustej sali.

- Matka i ojciec powiedzieli, że pójdą na górę zabrać płaszcze. Gdy byli w pokoju, zamknęli drzwi i otruli się. Nie pozwolono mi zostać, powiedziano, że Ministerstwo wszystkim się zajmie. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy i gdzie zostali pochowani, o ile w ogóle.

Dłoń Hermiony w przerażeniu powędrowała do ust. To nie tak miało być.

- Strasznie mi przykro. Ale nic nie zostało, kiedy długi zostały spłacone? Masz prawo do wypłaty różnicy.

- Dostałem ją. Po uregulowaniu długów i opłat prawnych wypłacono mi moje dziedzictwo: 200 galeonów. To było ponad rok temu.

Zamilkli ponownie, a on podjął jedzenie. Tylko raz przerwał i wskazał talerz. Potrząsnęła głową, więc wzruszył ramionami i jadł dalej.

- Nie masz przyjaciół, którzy by ci mogli pomóc?

Tym razem się zaśmiał, raczej szorstko.

- Byłem w Slytherinie, pamiętasz? Moi „znajomi" są martwi, w ukryciu albo w więzieniu. Niektórzy, tak jak Zabini, mają rodzinę za granicą i uciekli. Wiesz, że zabrał Parkinson ze sobą? Złożył jej ofertę, której nie mogła odrzucić. – Hermiona podniosła brew. – Wyjdź za mnie albo zostań i żyj na ulicy. – Draco znów wzruszył ramionami. – Spełni swój obowiązek i urodzi mu dziedzica, a potem uzyska dostęp do jego konta, a on weźmie kochankę.

- A co z Goyle'em? On nie był przyjacielem?

- Goyle był synem naszego służącego. Przejąłby tę rolę, kiedy jego ojciec przeszedłby na emeryturę. Crabbe był synem naszego stajennego. Od pokoleń pracowali dla naszej rodziny. Zostali wyrzuceni razem ze mną. Oni, ludzie ich pokroju, zwracali się do ludzi mojego pokroju po pomoc, nie odwrotnie, a ja nie mogę im pomóc.

- Mógłbyś iść do pracy.

- Oczywiście. Ludzie, kiedy mnie widzą, wręcz rzucają mi się na szyję. Nawet nie muszą pytać mnie o nazwisko, zawsze wyglądałem jak mój ojciec.

- W świecie mugolskim cię nie rozpoznają. – Jeśli oczekiwała jakiejś reakcji, rozczarowała się.

- Próbowałem. Naprawdę byłem tak zdesperowany, że spróbowałem. Zapytali mnie o numer PESEL – nie wiedziałem, o co im chodzi.

- To jest numer identyfikacyjny, który jest ci przydzielany wraz z urodzeniem – poinformowała go Hermiona. – W ten sposób rząd ściąga podatki i jest w stanie sprawdzić, do jakiej pomocy socjalnej masz prawo. – Przerwała i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Nie masz PESEL-u? – Potrząsnął głową. – A akt urodzenia? Paszport? Kartę kredytową? – Każdej z tych rzeczy towarzyszyło kolejne potrząśnięcie głową i puste spojrzenie.

Pochyliła się do przodu i oparła głowę na dłoniach.

- Bez nich nie istniejesz. Żadna z innych osób na ulicy ich też nie ma, prawda?

- Prawdopodobnie nie.

- Więc jesteś uwięziony pomiędzy światem, który cię nie chce, a światem, który nie wie, że istniejesz. Nie masz żadnego wyjścia.

- Za wyjątkiem śmierci – powiedział po prostu.

Zamilkła, myśląc intensywnie. Potem spojrzała na zegarek.

- Muszę iść, zabierz resztę kanapek.

Wstała, rzuciła parę monet na tacę i zrobiła kilka kroków, a potem odwróciła się do niego.

- Bądź tutaj w środę o 12.30.

- Rozkaz, Ma'am. Oczekujesz podziękowań na stojąco?

- Nie, po prostu tu przyjdź.

Odwróciła się. Tym razem to on za nią zawołał.

- Granger? Dlaczego?

- Walczyłam w jednej wojnie. Nie chcę się bić w kolejnej. We środę.

A potem odeszła.

* * *

Hermiona mogła zajmować w ministerstwie niższe stanowisko, ale miała dość wpływowe kontakty. Minister spotkał się z nią, kiedy tylko był wolny.

- A zatem czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

Przeszła od razu do sedna.

- W weekend spotkałam Dracona Malfoya. Jako Ministerstwo bardzo starannie zajęliśmy się problemem jego rodziny, prawda?

Minister wytrzymał jej spojrzenie.

- Nie jest to ktoś, z kim bym się spodziewał cię spotkać, po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

- Spotkałam go w zupiarni, stał w kolejce po jedzenie.

Teraz z kolei ona wytrzymała spojrzenie Kingsleya, a on odwzajemnił się, patrząc spokojnym i równym wzrokiem.

- Stara gwardia musiała zostać rozbrojona, Hermiono. Władza stanowczo za długo pozostawała skoncentrowana w rękach zbyt niewielu rodzin. Jeśli chcemy budowy nowego społeczeństwa, opartego na demokracji i równości, muszą zostać jego częścią – a nie stać ponad nim, jak było do tej pory. Jak przypuszczam, ty również tego chcesz?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Ale co z pozostałymi? Co z ich służącymi? Oni nie dostaną drugiej szansy?

- Ich nie ścigaliśmy.

- Ale wciąż nie mają pracy i mieszkania, i nikt nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Wiesz, że stajenny Malfoyów wciąż się na niego ogląda i czuje się mu podległy?

- To lata tradycji. Potrzeba czasu, żeby to się zmieniło.

- Jak coś może się zmienić, jeśli nie będą mieli przyszłości gdzie indziej?

- A ty ciągle agitujesz, Hermiono? Wiem, że pracujesz w tej kuchni i podziwiam cię za to. Ale co ty właściwie chcesz osiągnąć i jaka moja w tym rola?

- Twoja rola jest taka, że, jak przypuszczam, nie chcesz kolejnej wojny, Kingsley, nie bardziej niż ja. A co będzie, jeśli kilkoro ze starej gwardii się zbierze i zacznie snuć wspominki o starych dobrych czasach? Wiesz o tym, że na ulicach są czarodzieje i czarownice umierający z zimna i z głodu, prawda? Oglądaliśmy to ciągle i wciąż od nowa, Kingsley. Zbierz bezbronnych i pozbawionych nadziei, powiedz im, że gdy ty będziesz rządził, będzie im lepiej, i pójdą za tobą. Co mają do stracenia?

Kingsley odchylił się na krześle i pogładził palcami brwi. Hermiona Granger była mądrą dziewczyną i opłacało się wysłuchać tego, co miała do powiedzenia. Była też jak najbardziej w stanie pójść ze swoją sprawą gdzie indziej. Prasa i tak za nią łaziła, a Kingsley wiedział, że oferowano jej zatrudnienie we wszystkich większych czarodziejskich gazetach. Mądrze było trzymać ja tam, gdzie mógł ją mieć na oku.

Uśmiechnął się, ciepły, mądry uśmiech koncentrował się w jego oczach. Widział, jak różowieją jej policzki.

– Co więc proponujesz, Hermiono?

Piętnaście minut później znajdował się pod jeszcze większym jej wrażeniem niż dotychczas. Może nie była najbardziej utalentowaną dwudziestolatką na świecie, ale, na Merlina, była dobra!

Chciała, żeby kuchnia stała się czymś więcej niż zupiarnią, żeby były w niej prysznice, fryzjer i używane ubrania, tak żeby ludzie mogli chodzić na rozmowy o pracę, nie wyglądając, jakby spali na ulicy. Pomoc medyczna i pomoc w znalezieniu mieszkania, i ofert pracy. Mugolskie tożsamości dla tych, którzy chcieliby spróbować szczęścia w niemagicznym świecie i kursy edukacyjne, żeby się w nim nie wyróżniali.

Kingsley namyślał się przez chwilę.

- Pieniądze zawsze są wielkim problemem, ale jest fundusz asekuracyjny na wypadek wojny.

- Użyj go, a nie będziesz musiał finansować wojny.

Uśmiechnął się na to stwierdzenie.

- No dobrze, załóżmy, że byśmy się na to zdecydowali, ale wciąż pozostaje jedna zasadnicza przeszkoda. Wyjąwszy Harry'ego, nikt nie jest bardziej kojarzony z pokonaniem Voldemorta niż ty. Zaufają ci?

- Mnie może nie, ale znam kogoś, komu zaufają, i tak się składa, że jutro funduję mu obiad. Chyba że pozwolisz mi go dopisać do wydatków?


	3. Chapter 3

_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze :) Słowo harcerza, że sprawdzałam trzy razy, wszystkie dialogi powinny mieć poprawne kreseczki. Jeśli nie mają - pewnie je ukradł i zjadł wygłodniały Draco. Może myślał, że to witaminy w tabletkach?! _

I czekał we środę. Stał w miejscu, z którego sam nie był widoczny, ale skąd on widział kawiarnię. Nie było mowy, żeby zjawił się przed nią, zresztą pewnie i tak by mu nie pozwolili zająć miejsca przy stoliku.

Nagle coś przyszło mu na myśl. A może to był jej sposób zemsty? Kazać mu tam stać i czekać, stracić szansę na posiłek w zupiarni i chodzić głodnym przez cały dzień? Może nawet teraz obserwowała go i śmiała się z niego... Poczuł, jak gula podchodzi mu do gardła. Powinien stąd iść, do diabła z nią!

Przyszła o 12:29 i usiadła przy jednym ze stolików stojących na zewnątrz. Podszedł do niej. Wybrał miejsce plecami do ulicy, tak żeby uniknąć wzroku mijających ich przechodniów. Ten sam kelner, który obsługiwał ich ostatnim razem, natychmiast zmaterializował się koło nich.

- Panna Granger! Bardzo nam miło znów panią widzieć! – Podał jej menu, drugie upuszczając na stół.

Draco pomyślał, że tak się musi czuć osoba nosząca pelerynę-niewidkę. Dwa lata temu kazałby tego człowieka zabić – chociaż nie, właściwie nie. Jego ojciec by kazał. A jego ciotka załatwiłaby to własnoręcznie.

Hermiona przejrzała kartę, kelner czekał obok niej w pogotowiu.

- Zdecydowałeś już, co zamówisz? – spytała Dracona, spoglądając na nieruszone menu.

- Może nie jestem głodny.

- Nie bądź głupi. Zamawiaj.

Podniósł kartę.

- Pudding z wołowiną i nerkami.

Hermiona zwróciła się do kelnera.

- Dla mnie proszę sałatkę cesarską. I dwie kawy.

Siedzieli w ciszy, dopóki nie przyniesiono zamówienia.

- Jedz – powiedziała.

Samokontrola Dracona funkcjonowała do momentu, w którym w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach sosu pieczeniowego. Potem był nie do zatrzymania i połykał jedzenie, ledwo je gryząc. Kiedy zaspokoił pierwszy głód, podniósł wzrok znad talerza.

- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tu jestem, Granger?

- Mam pewne dodatkowe środki na jadłodajnię.

- Co z tego? Będziemy od teraz dostawać po dwie kromki chleba?

Opowiedziała mu o swoich planach, podobnie jak ostatnio przedstawiła je Kingsleyowi.

- Skąd są te pieniądze? – zapytał.

- Mój dobroczyńca chciałby na razie pozostać anonimowy.

- Co oznacza, że jeśliby się ujawnił, nikt więcej by nie przyszedł, ludzie raczej by woleli pomrzeć z głodu.

Hermiona uniosła brew i posłała mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

- Nie wydaje mi się, że zdecydowaliby się wybrać śmierć po to, żeby okazać swoją moralną wyższość. W pewnym sensie masz jednak rację. Zaufanie mogłoby być problemem. I tu właśnie wkraczasz ty.

Draco spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Zaufają tobie, jesteś jednym z nich.

Kolejne zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Och, na litość Merlina, Malfoy! Oferuję ci pracę.

- Pracę.

- Tak. Tymczasem, gdy twój mózg stara się przetworzyć tak niedorzeczny koncept, jakim jest zarabianie na swoje utrzymanie, chcesz zamówić deser?

- Miałbym pracować dla ciebie?

- A masz w tej chwili jakąś lepszą ofertę na stole?

- Dlaczego?

- Powiedziałam ci, mnie nie zaufają.

- Ale dlaczego JA? Dlaczego to wszystko, jedzenie, praca? Dlaczego w ogóle chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać?

- Nie wiem. – Przeczesała ręką włosy. – Ja... Kiedy cię wtedy zobaczyłam... Po prostu wydało mi się to złe.

- Wybrałem złą stronę. Historię piszą zwycięzcy.

- Nie, to nie tylko to. Ty wydałeś mi się… niewłaściwy. Nienawidziłam cię w szkole, ale zawsze miałeś coś... iskrę. Ale widzieć cię takim złamanym… to mi się wydało… złe.

- Było ci mnie _szkoda?_ – Schował głowę w dłoniach. – Bogowie, jak strasznie nisko upadłem.

- W szkole byłeś zarozumiałym, wstrętnym, przepełnionym nienawiścią małym palantem. Ale widziałam też to, co się pod tym kryło, wtedy na szóstym roku. Widziałam, jaki byłeś przerażony. I samotny. Tak, możliwe, że mi cię szkoda. Tego, kim byłeś zmuszony się stać. Tak naprawdę twoje dzieciństwo nie różniło się wiele od dzieciństwa Harry'ego. No więc, jaka decyzja?

- Pracowałbym dla ciebie?

- Można powiedzieć, że pracowalibyśmy razem, jeśli lepiej się z tym czujesz.

- Kiedy chcesz, żebym zaczął?

Spojrzała na zegarek.

- Jeśli się pospieszysz z zamówieniem, powiedzmy że o 13:30.

Rozejrzał się wokół, popatrzył na budynki i mijających ich ludzi. Hermiona widziała, jak się wahał. To był finalny akt zdrady względem wszystkiego, w kulcie czego był wychowany. To były pieniądze, za które mógł kupić jedzenie.

- Tarta z melasą i polewą śmietankową.

* * *

Popołudnie spędziła, oprowadzając go po centrum i opisując swoje plany co do każdego z pomieszczeń.

- Pomyślałam, że w tych dwóch pokojach można byłoby urządzić prysznice. Rury i inny sprzęt zostaną dostarczone jutro rano. Myślisz, że dasz radę je złożyć?

- Sądzę, że tak, w każdym razie spróbuję.

- Dobrze. Kiedy ludzie będą tu wchodzić, dostaną nowe.. no cóż, dostaną inne ubranie. Worki z ubraniami również zostaną dostarczone jutro rano. Stare mogą iść od razu do pralni, która będzie... eeee, tutaj z tyłu. Możemy tu wstawić klapkę.

- Będziesz tutaj cały czas? Co z twoją pracą?

- Zostałam oddelegowana na kilka miesięcy.

- Więc to jest finansowane przez Ministerstwo?

Postanowiła go zignorować i ruszyła dalej.

- Fryzjer może siedzieć w tym pokoju. Kiedy ich trochę podszykujemy, będą mieli większe szanse podczas rozmów o pracę.

* * *

- GRANGER? ODKRĘĆ WODĘ!

Wtargnęła do pokoju.

- Przestań nazywać mnie GRANGER!

Spojrzał na nią i spuścił wzrok.

- Mógłbym prosić o odkręcenie wody, panno Granger?

Hermiona prawie się wzdrygnęła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, jak spokorniał. Byłoby tak łatwo zastraszyć go i wykorzystać, niechcący albo rozmyślnie.

- Zaraz pójdę i to zrobię, panie Malfoy.

Gdy woda zaczęła płynąć przez rury prowadzące do prysznicy, które właśnie instalował, usłyszał bulgotanie. Nagle z miejsca, z którego absolutnie nie powinna, trysnęła fontanna, powodując, że zrobił się całkiem mokry.

- GRANGER! ZAMKNIJ!

- SŁYSZAŁAM TO, MALFOY! SAM SIĘ ZAMKNIJ!

- NIE! Zakręć WODĘ. Proszę.

- Przepraszam! – Hermiona była lekko zawstydzona.

Stopniowo kaskada ustąpiła miejsca strumyczkowi i mógł opuścić prysznice.

- To jest chyba ostatnie miejsce, w którym przecieka. Zajmę się tym rano.

- Możemy spróbować naprawić je jeszcze dzisiaj, jeśli chcesz, jest dopiero 16:30.

- Muszę iść, bo zajmą mi wszystkie w miarę przyzwoite miejsca.

Spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

- Muszę znaleźć miejsce do spania na dzisiejszą noc – wyjaśnił jej. – Dobre miejsca są zajmowane jako pierwsze, kiedy tylko robi się ciemno. – Skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Ale jesteś cały mokry! – potrząsnęła głową. – Chodź tutaj, przynajmniej trochę cię wysuszę. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia osuszające na jego ubrania. Nagle zatrzymała się. – Gdzie twoja różdżka?

- Zapytaj Pottera, on ją zabrał.

- Prawda, zapomniałam. Nie wiem, co z nią zrobił po bitwie. Nie możesz kupić innej?

- Mówiłem ci, wyrzucono mnie z domu w ubraniach, w których byłem, tak jak stałem. Nie mam pieniędzy, żeby kupić nową, nawet jeśli Ollivander by mi ją chciał sprzedać. Do zobaczenia jutro. – Odwrócił się z powrotem w kierunku drzwi.

- Poczekaj! Dopiero do mnie dotarło, co powiedziałeś. Wciąż śpisz na ulicy? – Skinął głową. – Ale wypłaciłam ci zaliczkę, dlaczego nie możesz wynająć jakiegoś pokoju na noc?

Kolejne zrezygnowane wzruszenie ramionami, zaczynała je już rozpoznawać.

- Nie chodzi o pieniądze, to moja twarz. Ludzie ją widzą i zatrzaskują drzwi.

Kilka lat temu byłoby to nie do pomyślenia. Hermiona spojrzała na wychudzoną postać. Teraz oczekiwał wręcz, że tak zostanie potraktowany.

- Dziś w nocy ma być naprawdę zimno. – Zawahała się. Co by powiedział Ron? Albo wykrzyczał, co bardziej prawdopodobne. – Mamy zapasowy pokój, możesz wrócić ze mną.

- Mugolski dom?

Od razu się nastroszyła.

- Tak, mugolski. A co, jest gorszy niż klatka schodowa?

- Nie zechcą mnie tam przyjąć. Zresztą, ja śmierdzę.

- Mamy łazienkę. Nie żyję w jaskini, wiesz? Upiorę ubrania, gdy będziesz w łazience, a na czas, kiedy będą schły, możesz pożyczyć parę rzeczy mojego taty. Teleportuję cię ze sobą.

* * *

Więc to są mugolskie domy, pomyślał gdy podeszli do jednego z nich, wyglądającego dokładnie tak samo, jak wszystkie pozostałe. Schludne, małe pudełka ze schludnymi małymi ogródkami od frontu i samochodami zaparkowanymi na podjazdach. Kiedy Hermiona wyjęła z torebki klucz, spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Nie lubią, kiedy otwieram drzwi przy użyciu magii. Jakoś ich to peszy. – Otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła go do środka. – Łazienka jest na górze. Możesz użyć mydła i szamponu. Swoje rzeczy zostaw przed drzwiami.

- Gran… Herm… Dzięki.

Wspiął się schodami na górę, a ona poszła do salonu.

- Cześć mamo, tato. Uhm… Przyprowadziłam kogoś ze sobą. Bierze teraz prysznic, muszę wyprać jego rzeczy i pożyczyć kilka twoich, tato. – Dwie zdziwione twarze obróciły się ku niej. – To długa historia, później wyjaśnię. On... yyy... zostanie z nami przez kilka dni. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko.

Weszła na górę z kilkoma workami na śmieci, żeby włożyć w nie jego rzeczy. Na pewno nie miała zamiaru dotykać ich gołymi rękoma. Słyszała hałas dobiegający spod prysznica i krzyknęła przez drzwi:

- Zostawiłam ci pod drzwiami czyste ubrania. Zejdź na dół, jak będziesz gotowy.

Na szczęście udało jej się włożyć jego rzeczy do pralki i zatrzasnąć drzwiczki, zanim znalazła ją matka.

- Co to za smród?

Hermiona rozpyliła wokół trochę odświeżacza powietrza.

- Rozlał na siebie zepsute mleko w punkcie z zupą...

- No więc, kim jest ten „on"?

- To ktoś, z kim chodziłam do szkoły.

Dwadzieścia minut później Draco zszedł na dół, mając na sobie ubranie, w którym czuł się bardzo dziwnie. To były zwykłe chinosy i koszulka polo, ale miał wrażenie, jakby nałożył jakiś dziwny, lokalny ubiór plemienny. Czuł się o niebo lepiej, wziąwszy prysznic. Nawet sobie nie zdawał sprawy, jak był brudny i jak bardzo swędziała go skóra.

Również jego włosy wydawały się dużo przyjemniejsze, gdy zostały umyte. Urosły przez ostatni rok i sięgały mu prawie do połowy pleców. W łazience znalazł rodzaj rozciągliwej opaski, której użył do związania ich w koński ogon. Kiedy stał w drzwiach, zastanawiał się, co ci ludzie powiedzą i jak będą go traktować. Teraz już musieli wiedzieć kim był. Zapukał.

- Wejdź, wejdź – zawołała Hermiona. Wstała, kiedy wszedł. – Mamo? Tato? To jest Draco. Draco, to moi rodzice, John i Joan.

- Bardzo miło nam cię poznać, Draco. Każdy przyjaciel Hermiony jest u nas mile widziany – powiedziała jej matka. – Kolacja będzie za jakąś godzinę. Napiłbyś się herbaty?

Siedzieli tam, niezbyt wiele mówiąc, ponieważ Hermiona i jej rodzice oglądali pudełko w rogu, w którym ruszały się obrazki z mówiącymi ludźmi. Draco pomyślał, że to musi być telewizor, widział je w oknach wystawowych. W końcu ludzie przestali mówić i zaczęła grać jakaś muzyka. Ojciec Hermiony podniósł prostokątną czarną różdżkę i nacisnął na niej guzik. Telewizor zrobił się ciemny i cichy.

- Przepraszam – powiedział do Draco – ale lubimy być na bieżąco z wiadomościami. Czyli jesteś znajomym Hermiony? Byliście razem w szkole?

- Tak – powiedziała szybko Hermiona.

- Ale nie w Gryfindorze? Nie pamiętam, żeby Hermiona o tobie wspominała.

- Był… był w innym domu, tato.

John Granger skinął głową.

- Ale brałeś udział w bitwie? Tak? Mam nadzieję, że załatwiłeś kilku… tych drugich. – Zacisnął pięści kilka razy. – Lubię myśleć o sobie jako o liberale, Draco, ale kiedy myślę o tym, co zrobiło to zwierzę... i ci jego cholerni „śmierciożercy". Przykro mi, ale sznur to dla nich za wielka łaska. Hermiona musiała wysłać nas aż do Australii, żeby nas nie zamordowali. Wiesz, torturowali ją. Cholerne dranie.

- Tato, to już przeszłość.

- Taaak, życie toczy się dalej, jak to mówią. Przebacz i zapomnij, tak to było? Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, jak tego dokonać. Wiesz, Draco, że Hermiona poświęca swój wolny czas, żeby się zająć niektórymi z nich? – Jego oczy błyszczały dumą, gdy spoglądał na córkę. – Jest wspaniałą dziewczyną.

- Draco też tam pomaga – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. Rodzice potrafili czasem postawić człowieka w naprawdę krępującej sytuacji.

- Dobrze, to bardzo dobrze. Pokażcie im, jak się mylili, nauczcie, że są lepsze sposoby niż nienawiść i wojna.


	4. Chapter 4

Następnego ranka Draco aportował się na ulicę Pokątną razem z Hermioną, nosząc już swoje normalne szaty i czując się w nich o niebo lepiej. Ciągle jednak był jakiś niespokojny.

Spędził przyjemny wieczór z Grangerami. _Przyjemny _wieczór z mugolami.

Pani Granger podała zapiekankę z wieprzowiną i jabłkami (miały być kotlety, ale rano wyjęła z zamrażarki tylko sześć sztuk – koniecznie będzie musiała zamienić z Hermioną kilka słów na temat sprowadzania na kolację niezapowiedzianych gości) i kalafiory zapiekane z serem, marchewki i ziemniaki puree. Pan Granger otworzył butelkę wina i po kolacji siedzieli sobie razem, Granger opowiadała rodzicom, co się działo w centrum, a oni opowiadali jej, co wydarzyło się w ich gabinecie dentystycznym.

Około 22:00 Draco poczuł, jak kleją mu się oczy i Granger zaproponowała, żeby kładł się spać. Pokazała mu jego pokój i powiedziała nawet „Dobranoc, śpij dobrze".

I faktycznie spał. To był pierwszy raz, od kiedy skończyły mu się pieniądze, gdy spał w normalnym łóżku. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni było mu ciepło i wygodnie.

Byli _miłymi _ludźmi. Całe życie Draco zorientowane było na nienawidzenie ich, na traktowanie ich niemal jak podludzi. A on... _polubił _ich?

Tego ranka Granger zbudziła go delikatnym pukaniem do drzwi i powiedziała, że czas na śniadane. Ubrał się i zszedł na dół, a tam na stole czekały już müsli i tosty, i sok pomarańczowy, i usłyszał, że ma się częstować.

Wyglądało na to, że oni również go _lubili_.

* * *

- O czym myślisz? – zapytała Hermiona, kiedy szli w kierunku jadłodajni.

- Planowałem dzień – skłamał szybko. – Przede wszystkim muszę się zająć prysznicem. – Dotknął włosów, które spadały mu na plecy, wciąż związane na karku. – Myślisz, że mogę skorzystać z usług fryzjera?

- Myślę, że jak najbardziej. – Spojrzała na niego. – Ale możesz też rozważyć zostawienie włosów, jak są, dobrze tak wyglądasz.

Jego twarz rozjaśniła się.

- Naprawdę myślisz…. – W następnym momencie Hermiona zobaczyła, jak znów się chmurzy. – Taak, jasne.

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i powiedziała delikatnie:

- Nie, naprawdę myślę, że ci pasują. – Zdała sobie sprawę, że Draco był trochę jak zbity pies. Desperacko pragnął komuś zaufać, ale jednocześnie się bał. Musiała być z nim ostrożna. – Nadają ci dużo łagodniejszego wyglądu. Ale jakim cudem nie urosła ci też broda?

- Mam maszynkę do golenia, chociaż ostrze już się bardzo stępiło. Muszę kupić nowe.

- Zdecydowanie powinieneś. Długie włosy wyglądają ładnie, ale nie sądzę, żeby broda to był dobry pomysł. – Zdała sobie sprawę, że jej dłoń ciągle znajduje się na jego przedramieniu i cofnęła ją, lekko się rumieniąc. – Chodźmy do pracy.

Weszli do centrum i Hermiona przestraszyła się, gdy Draco nagle zaczął się krztusić i podpierać, wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz stracić równowagę. Rzucił się w kierunku drzwi, więc pospieszyła za nim na zewnątrz. Ręce miał oparte na kolanach i chwytał powietrze głębokimi haustami.

- Draco? Co ci się stało?

- Ten smród! Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracałem na niego uwagi!

- Zwala z nóg, prawda? Ale po jakimś czasie można się przyzwyczaić. Problem jest taki, że nie za bardzo możemy otworzyć okna, bo robi się potwornie zimno.

- Czy ja też tak śmierdziałem?

- Obawiam się, że tak. Oddychaj głęboko. – Zajęło mu to chwilę, ale w końcu udało mu się opanować mdłości.

* * *

Tego piątku około godziny 17 większość rzeczy była przygotowana na rozpoczęcie „Operacji integracja", jak ją nazwała Hermiona. Miała wystartować w poniedziałek. Hermiona właściwie chciała zacząć już w weekend, ale zorganizowanie wolontariuszy okazało się nie lada problemem. Ale co można było zrobić wcześniej, to zapowiedzieć ją już w sobotę i w niedzielę. Oboje chcieli przyjść, żeby się tym zająć.

Zamknęła drzwi i spojrzała na Dracona.

- To dopiero był tydzień. Masz ochotę na drinka?

- Nie miałbym nic przeciw. Ale ja stawiam.

- Jeżeli nalegasz…

- Nalegam, już ci jestem winien dwa lunche.

- Jeden. Za drugi zapłaciło Ministerstwo. – Uśmiechnęła się na widok jego miny. – W sumie nie jestem pewna, czy ja w końcu powiedziałam Kingsleyowi, że to ty mi pomagasz.

Weszli w ciepłą zupę, która w Dziurawym Kotle uchodziła za powietrze, i przecisnęli się w kierunku baru. Hannah Abbot natychmiast do nich pospieszyła z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Hermiona! Nieczęsto cię tutaj widzimy.

- Ciężki tydzień za nami, myślę, że zasłużyliśmy na kremowe!

Hannah uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i zwróciła w kierunku towarzysza Hermiony. Uśmiech na jej twarzy stężał.

- Draco. – Nie było to ani pozdrowienie, ani ostrzeżenie. Ale komunikat był wyraźny: „Natychmiast bym ci kazała stąd wyjść, gdyby przyszedł mi do głowy chociaż jeden przyzwoity powód."

Oczywiście Hermiona to zauważyła. Mocno ożywionym głosem powiedziała:

- Tak! Draco pomaga teraz w centrum. Naprawdę dobrze się spisał w tym tygodniu, odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Będziesz jutro? To ci opowiem o naszych planach.

- O waszych planach? – powiedziała sztywno Hannah. Na twarz przywołała raczej nieszczery uśmiech. – Nieważne zresztą, miały być dwa kremowe. A co słychać u Rona, twojego chłopaka?

- Wszystko w porządku – odparła Hermiona, lekko zaskoczona. – W zasadzie to później się z nim spotykam.

Zabrali swoje kremowe i podeszli do stolika w rogu. Draco osunął się nieco na swoim krześle.

- Zmęczony? – spytała Hermiona.

- Tylko życiem – odparł drewnianym głosem. Hermiona uniosła pytająco brew. – Widziałaś ją. Widziałaś, jak mnie potraktowała od progu – wytłumaczył.

- Hannah? Ona nie ma z tobą żadnego problemu! Pracuje w centrum, musiałeś ją tam widzieć.

- O tak, nie ma ze mną problemu w centrum. Czyli tak długo, jak znamy swoje miejsce, stoimy w kolejce po jedzenie i jesteśmy za nie wdzięczni. Musisz być ostrożna, Granger.

- Ja? Co masz na myśli?

- Jest różnica pomiędzy utrzymywaniem nas przy życiu, żebyśmy mogli dalej cierpieć, a byciem sympatykiem śmierciożerców. Słyszałaś ją. „Wasze plany?", „Jak tam twój chłopak?" Jeśli będziesz się trzymać za blisko tego wszystkiego, możesz ściągnąć na siebie kłopoty.

- Och, naprawdę jesteś paranoikiem.

- Uwierz mi, nie jestem. Mam dużo więcej doświadczenia w knuciu spisków i intryg niż ty. Jesteś zbyt niewinna, o wszystkich masz jak najlepsze zdanie. W każdym razie, jeśli wychodzisz dziś z Weasley'em, ja się będę powoli zbierał i poszukam sobie czegoś.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- O miejscu do spania.

- Ale dlaczego nie zostaniesz u nas? – Myślała przez chwilę, aż zdała sobie sprawę z problemu. – Przecież nie muszę cię niańczyć! Zaoferowałam ci pokój do czasu, aż staniesz na nogi, nie muszę tam z tobą być cały czas.

- A co, jeśli twoi rodzice zaczną zadawać pytania? Nie wiedzą o mnie, prawda? Kim naprawdę jestem?

- Nie. Powiem im, żeby o nic nie pytali, to chyba będzie na razie najlepsze rozwiązanie.

- A Weasley? Czy on wie, że u was mieszkam?

- Nie wspominałam mu o tym, nie. To nie jest jego dom. – W jej głosie słychać było obronny ton.

- Widzisz, co mam na myśli? Bądź ostrożna, Granger.

Przez chwilę studiowała uważnie swoje palce.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestaniesz nazywać mnie po nazwisku?

- A jak chcesz, żebym cię nazywał?

- Mam na imię Hermiona.

Zastanawiał się przez moment.

- Za długie, język sobie można połamać. Może być „Hermi"?

Spojrzała na niego twardo.

- Tylko, jeśli chcesz, żebym zaczęła nazywać cię „Fretką", Malfoy.

- To wobec tego zostanę przy „Granger".

Spojrzał na nią i oboje się uśmiechnęli, a potem roześmieli. I równie nagle zamilkli, jakby ktoś wylał na nich kubeł zimnej wody. Odwrócili od siebie wzrok.

- Lepiej idźmy już z powrotem do domu… – powiedziała Hermiona, nagle czując się niezręcznie. – Dopij.

* * *

Hermiona odbyła cichą naradę z rodzicami, kiedy Draco brał prysznic, przestrzegając ich, żeby nie zadawali mu pytań dotyczących wojny. Dała im delikatnie do zrozumienia, że wiele przeszedł, że jest powód, dla którego nie mieszka z rodzicami i że ciągle jest mu trudno o tym mówić. Państwo Granger, oczywiście, automatycznie założyli, że rodzice Dracona zostali zabici i że jego rodzina wiele wycierpiała z rąk Voldemorta – co nie było aż tak bardzo dalekie od prawdy.

W każdym razie, kiedy Hermiona wyszła spędzić wieczór, Draco bez przeszkód wymówił się zmęczeniem i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

John Granger spojrzał na żonę.

- Szkoda, chłopak wydaje się miły. Wojna to straszna rzecz. Powinniśmy zadbać o to, żeby się tu zawsze dobrze czuł, zapewnić mu coś w rodzaju bazy.

* * *

Ron i Hermiona weszli do „Dziurawego Kotła", zanim spotkali się z Harrym i Ginny na kolacji. Hannah obserwowała, jak podchodzili do baru.

- Tak szybko z powrotem? – spytała Hermionę uszczypliwie, z raczej fałszywym uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy. – Dwa kremowe, jak zwykle, Hermiono?

- Co to było? – spytał Ron, kiedy usiedli.

- Wpadłam tu po pracy – odparła Hermiona trochę spiętym głosem. – Jest piątek i miałam ochotę na szybkiego drinka. To wszystko.

- W centrum? – upewnił się Ron. – Co się dzieje, Hermiono? – Instynktownie wyprostowała plecy. – Nie było cię w Ministerstwie i ktoś powiedział, że pracujesz tam teraz na pełen etat.

Po raz kolejny opowiedziała o swoich planach. Ron wysłuchał jej, nie przerywając, ale nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.

- I ile to będzie trwać? – zapytał, kiedy skończyła.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może sześć miesięcy. Nie wiem. To zależy. A dlaczego? Co to za różnica?

- Bo to o sześć miesięcy wstrzymuje twoją karierę, dlatego. Kiedy ty robisz za anioła miłosierdzia, inni ludzie w tym czasie grzeją sobie posadki w Ministerstwie. Kiedy będą rozdawane awanse i rekomendacje, oni będą blisko, a ty będziesz serwować zupę dla tych... tamtych ludzi.

- To jest ważne, Ron. W każdym razie ja uważam, że to jest ważne. Jeśli zostaną zmarginalizowani… pozbawieni praw..., to może doprowadzić w przyszłości do kolejnych zamieszek i aktów niezadowolenia.

- Pojęcia nie mam, co właśnie powiedziałaś. Ale co wiem, to to, że jeśli karty ułożyłyby się odwrotnie, to te gnojki by nam nie wydzielały zupy.

Hermiona oparła głowę na rękach. Nagle poczuła się bardzo zmęczona.

- Ale przecież nie walczyliśmy po to, żeby stać się tacy jak oni, prawda? Przynajmniej ja nie. Walczyłam o lepszy świat, gdzie nie będę oceniana na podstawie tego, kim są moi rodzice.

- I dobrze, nie mam nic przeciwko. Niech znajdą pracę, a nie żyją jak pączki w maśle z tego, co im ufunduje rząd.

- Och, Ron! Nie żyją, uwierz mi. Nikt im nie chce dać pracy ani mieszkania – nawet jeśli mieliby pieniądze, żeby za nie zapłacić. Gdybyś tylko mógł się przekonać, jakie to jest żałosne. – Spojrzała na niego. – A w zasadzie, czemu nie zobaczysz sam? Pójdź jutro ze mną i sam się przekonaj, jak jest naprawdę.

Ron podrapał się po nosie.

- Chyba... Chyba mógłbym przyjść, tak myślę. – Otoczył ją ramieniem i pocałował w czoło. – Znasz mnie, Hermiono. Jestem prostym facetem. Jest dobro i jest zło, i jeśli zrobisz coś złego, to zostajesz ukarany. – Roześmiał się. – Albo nawet jeśli nie zrobisz, ale jesteś akurat jedyną osobą, którą mama może dosięgnąć grzbietem dłoni. Generalnie wszystko się jakoś wyrównuje.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i przytuliła go.

- Mam twoje wsparcie, Ron, prawda?

Oddał uścisk.

- Znam cię już tak długo, więc wiem, jaka jesteś, jak się uczepisz jakiegoś pomysłu. Przypuszczzam, że to jest jak W.E.S.Z. Jestem z ciebie dumny, Hermiono, i cieszę się, że się przejmujesz, ale… tym razem na szali leży więcej niż zarobienie „P" zamiast „W" z pracy domowej... Po prostu nie strać z oczu długoterminowej perspektywy, dobrze?

Wiedziała, że miał rację i że w końcu będzie musiała pomyśleć o tym, co jest najlepsze dla niej. Ale, doszła do wniosku, czując otaczające ją siebie silne ramiona Rona, dopóki ma jego, wszystko będzie dobrze.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron zjawił się w centrum następnego ranka około 11:30. Hermiona pocałowała go na przywitanie i dodatkowo jeszcze uścisnęła (głównie dlatego, że zauważyła Hannę spoglądającą w ich kierunku), a następnie przedstawiła go wolontariuszom. Większość oczywiście go znała, choćby ze słyszenia. Liczne panie w słuszniejszym już wieku były zachwycone, że go widzą, i zaczęły nawet chichotać.

Malfoya nie było w kuchni i Hermiona nie posunęła się do tego, żeby poinformować Rona o zaangażowaniu go do pracy w centrum. Postanowiła zmierzyć się z tym zadaniem, kiedy przyjdzie na nie pora, i naprawdę miała nadzieję, że Hannah będzie do tego czasu trzymała buzię na kłódkę.

Draco natomiast pracował w pralni, wprowadzając w czyn wymyślony przez niego i Hermionę plan. Wydawało się, że będzie całkiem efektywny. Kiedy ludzie się zjawią, będą dostawali ubrania na zmianę. Później udawaliby się do sekcji pryszniców, rozbierali i przerzucali stare ubrania przez klapkę wmontowaną w ścianę. Te przelatywałyby rynną prosto do wanny, tak że nikt nie musiałby ich po drodze dotykać. „Klienci" mogliby się następnie wykąpać, wysuszyć i założyć świeże ubrania. Oczywiście przewidzieli dwa prysznice, męski i damski. Jeśli wyrażą takie życzenie, następnie będą mogli skorzystać z usług fryzjera, na którego jednak na razie nie było ich stać. Chwilowo będą musiały wystarczyć tasiemki do włosów.

Przypominając sobie własne doświadczenia, Draco zwrócił uwagę na jeden problem.

- A co będzie, kiedy już skończą?

- Nie rozumiem.

- Pamiętasz, co się stało, kiedy poczułem ten smród? Z nimi będzie tak samo, a nie możemy pozwolić, żeby ludzie tu zaczęli wymiotować na prawo i lewo.

Nie pomyślała o tym. Z pewnością minie kilka dni, zanim wszyscy będą gotowi. Pierwszym pomysłem, który równie szybko porzuciła, było wprowadzenie sekcji „umyci" i „nieumyci", przez związane z nim upokorzenie...

Nie, będą sobie musieli po prostu poradzić. Draco zaproponował, żeby ludzie najpierw jedli, a potem szli się myć, i żeby zachęcać ich do natychmiastowego opuszczenia centrum. Sądził, że szczerość będzie w tym wypadku najlepszym sposobem postępowania i że wszystkim trzeba po prostu powiedzieć, o co chodzi. To był najlepszy plan, jaki udało im się wymyślić, więc postanowili go wypróbować.

* * *

Kiedy otworzyły się drzwi, wszystko było przygotowane. Hermiona znów zajęła się chlebem, Hannah stała po jej lewej stronie, a zadaniem Rona było dbanie o to, żeby nie skończyła jej się zupa. Gotowano ją w wielkich kotłach, które wystarczały na około dwudziestu ludzi. Wolontariuszami były głównie kobiety, toteż przeniesienie ich z kuchni do pomieszczenia, w którym ją serwowano, stanowiło zawsze nie lada problem.

- Oczywiście, tobie to przyjdzie z łatwością – wdzięczyła się jedna z pań.

– Tak, tak, popatrzcie tylko na te jego mięśnie! – dodała druga. Właśnie tego typu rzeczy uderzały Ronowi prosto do głowy. Hermiona pewnie do końca wieczoru nie będzie słyszała o niczym innym.

Dokładnie o godzinie 12 kuchnię otwarto i ludzie zaczęli kierować się w stronę najprawdopodobniej pierwszego posiłku, który widzieli od tej samej pory wczoraj. Hermiona przypatrywała się im, kiedy podchodzili, i serce jej się ściskało. To była równia pochyła, widziała to doskonale. Posiłek, który dostawali, był tak skomponowany, że nie zapewniał więcej niż 1000 kalorii, a przy tej pogodzie, z wciąż utrzymującym się zimnem, to po prostu nie wystarczało. Pomału, ale nieubłaganie umierali z głodu. Jej praca i plany nabrały dla niej jeszcze większego znaczenina, stały się sprawą życia i śmierci.

Kolejka posunęła się do przodu, dłońmi zbielałymi z zimna ściskali tace, wzrok mieli skierowany w dół, od czasu do czasu słychać było wymamrotane „dziękuję".

System działał płynnie. Ron stał przy wejściu do kuchni, czekając na sygnał od przynosił nowy kocioł, a zabierał stary, uśmiechając się przy tym zawadiacko do pań, które oblewały się rumieńcem.

A później wszystko poszło bardzo, bardzo źle.

Ron wyniósł nowy kociołek i właśnie postawił go na ladzie, gdy jego wzrok spoczął przelotem na mężczyźnie czekającym na wydanie mu porcji.

- TO TY! TY GNOJU JEDEN!

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego i jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, usiłował się cofnąć, ale drogę odwrotu blokowali mu inni czekający w kolejce. Wyglądał jak szczur schwytany w pułapkę.

- Zupę chcesz, tak?! To masz zupę, ty cholerny draniu!

Ron wychylił zawartość kotła na mężczyznę, przemaczając i parząc go jednocześnie. A potem, wciąż krzycząc "TY GNOJU, TY", oparł dłonie o ladę, w sposób oczywisty zamierzając przeskoczyć przez nią i kontynuować swój atak.

- Drętwota! - Krótki trzask przeciął powietrze i Ron upadł na ziemię. Hermiona, pobladła i trzęsąca się, stała obok z różdżką w dłoni. Jedna z kobiet krzyknęła, co przyciągnęło uwagę funkcjonariusza Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, stojącego przy drzwiach.

Hermiona chwyciła Rona pod łokcie i zaczęła ciągnąć go w kierunku kuchni, poza zasięg wzroku zgromadzonych ludzi.

- Hannah… możesz to posprzątać? Ja się zajmę tym idiotą.

Oparła go o ścianę, skierowała na niego swoją różdżkę i powiedziała:

- Enervate!

* * *

Gdy Ron doszedł do siebie, czuł się tak, jakby stado hipogryfów przestepowało po całym jego ciele. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył stojącą przed sobą Hermionę, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, różdżką w dłoni i wyrazem twarzy, który znał aż za dobrze. Widział go wiele, wiele razy u swojej matki i wiedział, że po same uszy tkwi w kłopotach. Jej pierwsze słowa stanowiły dobitne potwierdzenie tego faktu.

- Tak konkretnie, to co ty sobie właściwie wyobrażałeś, Ronaldzie Weasley'u?

To nawet nie chodziło o jej słowa, ale o ten ton. Mówiła lodowatym, ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. Ron odwrócił wzrok i popatrzył na podłogę.

- Wiesz, kto to był, prawda?

- Tak, Ron, oczywiście, że wiem. Jest jednym ze szmalcowników, którzy nas złapali, przychodzi tutaj, od kiedy go wypuścili z Azkabanu. Odsiedział sześć miesięcy.

- Sześć miesięcy? SZEŚĆ CHOLERNYCH MIESIĘCY? Za to, co zrobił? DOŻYWOCIE POWINIEN BYŁ DOSTAĆ!

- Nie jesteśmy tu po to, żeby sądzić, Ron. – Hermiona wyraźnie walczyła ze sobą, żeby zachować spokój, było jak wymalowane na jej twarzy. – Został osądzony przez Wizengamot i odbył karę. I koniec.

- Jak możesz tak mówić, Hermiono? Jak możesz tam stać i tak mówić, i podawać mu zupę – TY podawać JEMU – po tym, co oni ci zrobili?

- Bo to jest dokładnie TO, czym się tu zajmujemy. Tamto to jest przeszłość, trzeba żyć dalej. Nigdy im tego nie zapomnę ani nie wybaczę, ale MUSIMY żyć dalej.

- CÓŻ, JA NIE ZAMIERZAM. ANI TERAZ, ANI NIGDY W ŻYCIU. CHCĘ, ŻEBYŚ TO ZOSTAWIŁA, HERMIONO. NIECH GNOJE ZDYCHAJĄ Z GŁODU!

Spojrzała na niego zimno, a później zamknęła oczy i porząsnęła głową.

- Idź do domu, Ron. Proszę cię, po prostu idź do domu, mam robotę. Tą zupą najadłoby się dwadzieścia osób, musimy teraz spróbować coś wymyślić w zamian.

- Chodź, wrócisz ze mną, a w poniedziałek pójdziesz z powrotem do Ministerstwa, do twojej prawdziwej pracy.

Odwróciła się do niego plecami.

- Idź, Ron.

Ciężka, męcząca cisza zawisła nad nimi. Hermiona była bardzo świadoma Rona stojącego tuż za nią. Jego głos nagle stał się spokojny, ugodowy.

- Hermiono, posłuchaj mnie, chodźmy, przedyskutujemy to razem wieczorem, w porządku? Zabiorę cię na kolację.

Z wahaniem położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Strząsnęła ją i zacisnęła mocno oczy, żeby powstrzymać łzy.

- Nie. Rzuciłam na ciebie klątwę, potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Po prostu idź, proszę cię.

Usłyszała, jak trzasnęły drzwi wyjściowe, i oparła o ścianę, próbując się uspokoić.

* * *

Słowa zostały wypowiedziane tak cicho, że nie była pewna, czy w ogóle zostały wypowiedziane.

- Granger? Dobrze się czujesz?

Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i odwróciła się. Przed nią stał Draco i zajęło jej kilka chwil, żeby odcyfrować wyraz jego twarzy. To było coś, czego przedtem nigdy nie widziała – troska. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła wyartykułować słów, więc tylko potrząsnęła głową.

Potem wyciągnęła w jego kierunku ręce, potrzebowała kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto by ją objął.

* * *

Draco kończył przymocowywać rury do wanien, kiedy usłyszał zamieszanie w części jadalnej i poszedł zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Ujrzał kałużę zupy na podłodze i kompletnie przemoczonego mężczyznę, stojącego obok, więc uznał, że musiał się zdarzyć jakiś wypadek, kiedy któryś z wolontariuszy powiedział mu prawdę. Skrzywił się, gdy tylko usłyszał „Ron Weasley". Nie wiedział, że dzisiaj tu będzie.

Hannah powiedziała, że jest w kuchni razem z Hermioną i że prawdopodobnie najlepiej zostawić ich tam na chwilę samych. Draco zmusił się, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdy powiedziała mu o Hermionie rzucającej na Rona Drętwotę. To było coś, co miał ochotę zrobić od lat, cóż, znów stracił swoją szansę. Co prawda, nie miał różdżki, ale może chochla do zupy by ją godnie zastąpiła.

Poszedł do kuchni, gdy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi. Chciał sprawdzić, czy Łasica nie narobiła jakichś głupot, chociaż właściwie dokładnie tego należało się spodziewać. Kiedy zobaczył Granger w tym stanie, mocno go to jednak zszokowało. A potem ona odwróciła się do niego i wyciągnęła ręce.

Malfoyowie nigdy nie byli wielkimi fanami wzajemnego pocieszania się. Draco nie pamiętał, by jego matka kiedykolwiek zrobiła coś takiego, a już na pewno nie ojciec – z wyjątkiem tego jednego razu po bitwie. Kiedy Draco był dzieckiem, był wychowywany w przekonaniu, że tylko słabeusze potrzebują przytulania.

Kiedy miał pięć lat, spadł z miotełki i złamał rękę. Rodzice przyszli, żeby go podnieść i – oczywiście – zabrać do uzdrowiciela, ale nie przytulili go. Draco pamiętał, jak płakał z bólu i jak jego ojciec powiedział: „Jak chcesz zachowywać się jak szlama, to idź i sobie żyj razem z nimi". Malfoyowie nie płakali i nie okazywali słabości, a już na pewno nie w obecności innych.

Nie był pewnien, co ma zrobić, więc skopiował jej gest i wyciągnął ręce. Otoczyła go ramionami i jakby lekko ścisnęła. Potem oparła głowę na jego piersi i zaczęła płakać.

Teraz Draco poczuł się kompletnie zagubiony. Zastanowił się, czy pomogłoby, gdyby on również lekko ją ścisnął, więc zrobił to i wydawało się, że rzeczywiście pomogło. No cóż, przynajmniej nie zaszkodziło, nie brzmiała gorzej i nie próbowała się wyrywać.

Może to nie był najlepszy moment po temu, ale akurat ten wybrała Hannah, żeby wtargnąć do kuchni.

- Hermiono, właśnie… O, przepraszam! Nie chciałam wam _przeszkadzać, _ale mamy ludzi, których trzeba nakarmić.

Hermiona odsunęła się od Dracona i otarła oczy.

- Tak, oczywiście. Zajmę się tym. – Spojrzała na Hannę, prosząc wzrokiem o zrozumienie. – Potrzebowałam po prostu, żeby ktoś mnie przytulił.

Hannah zupełnie nie wyglądała jak uosobienie wyrozumiałości. Powiodła wzrokiem do Dracona, a później z powrotem.

- No cóż, wobec tego naprawdę _szczęśliwie_ się złożyło, że _ktoś _był w pobliżu, prawda?

Po czym obróciła się na pięcie i odmaszerowała.

* * *

Hermiona trzymała się od niego z daleka przez resztę dnia. Mechanicznie wydała resztę chleba, a potem poszła posortować jeszcze parę stosów ubrań, żeby były gotowe na poniedziałek.

Draco także zajął się swoimi sprawami. Zorientował się, co Hannah miała na myśli, mówiąc to, co powiedziała, i wiedzał, że musi działać bardzo ostrożnie. Oczywiście, nie czuł do Granger nic ponad wdzięczność , ale plotki mogły się rozprzestrzenić szybko i ją zranić. Dlatego on, dla jej dobra, musiał utrzymać tę znajomość na poziomie wyłącznie zawodowym.

Gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja, znajdzie jakiś kąt i wyprowadzi się z jej domu. Zachowanie dystansu było najlepszym lekarstwem na tego typu idiotyczne plotki, a kiedy tylko będzie jasne, że nic się nie dzieje, umrą same z siebie.

Przez całe to zamieszanie stracili jednak szansę na zaanonsowanie jakichkolwiek zmian. To będzie musiało zaczekać do jutra.

Było około 16:30 i właśnie myślał nad skończeniem na dziś, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Hermiona opiera się o framugę drzwi i mu się przygląda. Jej oczy wciąż były lekko czerwone i spuchnięte, wydawała się kompletnie wyczerpana.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.

- Hej.

- Cześć. Jak się czujesz?

Tym razem to ona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Pakujemy się i idziemy do domu?

- Tak. Mogę dokończyć jutro. Wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebowała przerwy.

Popatrzyła na niego spokojnym wzrokiem.

- Draco, dziękuję ci, że byłeś dzisiaj ze mną.

Podniósł się i przeciągnął.

- Nie ma sprawy. – Zawahał się, wycierając ręce w ścierkę. – Ale sądzę, że nie powinnaś się do tego przyzwyczajać. To nie jest dla ciebie korzystne. Mówiłem ci, żebyś była ostrożna.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermiona rzadko kiedy czuła taką ulgę, wróciwszy do domu, jak tego popołudnia. Słowa, którymi przywitała ją matka, nie sprawiły jednak, że od razu poczuła się lepiej.

- Hermiono? Co się stało? Wyglądasz okropnie!

- Dzięki, mamo, naprawdę, dzięki. Ja cię też kocham!

Jean Granger pośpieszyła w kierunku córki i przyłożyła dłoń do jej czoła.

– Hmmm, gorączki nie masz.

- To był ciężki dzień. Zmęczona jestem, to wszystko.

- Raczej przemęczona. Idź, zrób sobie miłą kąpiel, a potem się połóż na godzinkę. Mała drzemka jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

- Nie mam już trzech lat, mamo – odpowiedziała Hermiona, marszcząc się dokładnie jak trzylatka.

- No, to zmiataj stąd. Idź już, idź, idź.

Hermiona ruszyła schodami w górę. Nie miała siły, żeby się kłócić, prościej było od razu ustąpić.

- Aha, a przy okazji – zawołała za nią matka – musicie sobie sami zorganizować kolację, my wychodzimy dzisiaj wieczorem do Greenów.

Hermiona machnęła ręką na zgodę, a Jean zwróciła się do Dracona.

- Napiłbyś się herbaty?

Skinął głową i ruszył za nią do kuchni.

Oczywiście, matki zawsze mają rację, więc Hermiona rzeczywiście czuła się o niebo lepiej, kiedy później zeszła na dół. Draco siedział w salonie, czytając mugolską gazetę. Męczył się nad artykułem zatytułowanym „Co się stało z milenijnym bugiem?" i nie mógł w nim znaleźć za grosz sensu. Uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy weszła, wdzięczny za odwrócenie uwagi.

- Lepiej się czujesz?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo.

- Tak, ale w życiu jej się do tego nie przyznam! Więc… co robimy dzisiaj z kolacją?

Draco wzruszył ramionami. Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy jadł cokolwiek, co tylko mu się udało dorwać, a „za starych czasów" sprawę menu zawsze załatwiała jego matka do spółki z jednym z domowych skrzatów.

- Masz ochotę na curry? – zapytała. – Jest tu niedaleko jedno miejsce, całkiem niezłe.

- Jasne, w porządku. Ale ja płacę.

- A masz jakieś mugolskie pieniądze?

Draco zaklął cicho pod nosem, bo oczywiście żadnych nie miał.

- Możesz sobie wymienić w Gringocie, wiesz o tym?

- Nie, nie mogę – powiedział cicho. – Nie wpuszczą mnie do środka. Narobiliśmy im wstydu, kiedy ludzie zaczęli okazywać noty, a oni nie byli w stanie ich uznać – powiedział w odpowiedzi na jej nierozumiejące spojrzenie. – Gobliny mają długą pamięć, zapewne o tym nie zapomną jeszcze przez najbliższych kilkaset lat.

- Ja zapłacę i możesz oddać mi później, jeśli nalegasz. Mógłbyś się też przebrać, w szatach będziesz wyglądał cokolwiek niecodziennie...

* * *

Wypad okazał się całkiem przyjemny. Nie było to miejsce, do którego Hermiona zazwyczaj przychodziła z Ronem, ale jedzenie było smaczne, a drink pomógł jej odzyskać humor. Musiała pomóc Draconowi z wyborem dania i sama zajęła się złożeniem zamówienia.

I rozmawiali. Głównie o planach na jutro. Zdecydowali, że to on powinien zakomunikować nowe godziny otwarcia, nowe wyposażenie i możliwości, znał tych ludzi i potrafił przemawiać ich językiem.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, Draco, zafascynowany, przyglądał się, jak Hermiona uiściła rachunek, używając małego plastikowego przedmiotu.

- Co to jest? – zapytał, kiedy tylko kelner odszedł.

Hermiona podała mu plastikową kartę.

- To karta debetowa. Nie tak znowu różna od twoich not obligacyjnych, jak przypuszczam, tylko że rachunek zostanie zapłacony, gdy tylko bank zostanie otwarty w poniedziałek. Nigdy nie widziałeś takiej karty?

Draco potrząsnął głową i Hermiona zanurkowała do swojej torebki, wyciągając notatnik i ołówek.

- Dodam coś na temat bankowości do mojego „survivalowego kursu mugoloznawstwa".

Jednym z jej planów względem centrum było poprowadzenie zajęć na temat mugolskiego świata, dotyczących pieniędzy, ubrań i kultury popularnej. Pomogłyby ludziom lepiej się dopasować. Będzie się musiała również zająć elektrycznością i transportem. Większość czarodziejów była wręcz beznadziejna, jeśli o nie chodziło.

Kiedy wyszli z restauracji, Hermiona stwierdziła, że nie ma ochoty jeszcze wracać do domu, więc zaprosiła Dracona do mugolskiego pubu na drinka. Nie miał nic przeciwko, a im więcej wiedział o tym świecie, tym lepiej. Był przekonany, że zawsze będzie miał problemy z dostaniem pracy w świecie czarodziejskim, więc możliwe, że to będzie jego jedyną opcją.

Pub znajdował się dość blisko. Zwyczajne miejsce, ale nie nazbyt plastikowe ani wypełnione zbyt głośną muzyką. Weszli do środka i Hermiona zaproponowała, żeby Draco zajął stolik, podczas gdy ona podejdzie do baru. Kiedy szła z napojami do stolika, usłyszała, jak ktoś ją woła po imieniu, a kiedy się odwróciła, ujrzała młodą kobietę.

- Hermiona! To ty, prawda?

- Susan? Susan Green! No proszę! W życiu bym się nie spodziewała. Co u ciebie?

- W porządku! Całe wieki cię nie widziałam!

Odwróciła się do mężczyzny stojącego obok niej.

- Mike, to jest Hermiona Granger. Chodziłyśmy razem do podstawówki, a później ona wyjechała do szkoły z internatem, do Szkocji. Hermiono, to jest Mike, mój chłopak.

- Miło cię poznać – powiedziała Hermiona. – Jestem tu ze znajomym. Dołączycie do nas?

Pokiwali głowami, więc poprowadziła ich do stolika i rozpoczęła prezentację.

- Susan, Mike…to jest D…David, mój znajomy ze szkoły.

Usiedli i dziewczyny natychmiast zaczęły sobie streszczać wydarzenia ostatnich plus minus dziesięciu lat. Susan wspomniała, że wyszli na miasto, ponieważ jej rodzice mieli gości, na co Hermiona odparła, że wie, że to są jej rodzice!

Mike i „David" mieli więcej problemów z rozruszaniem konwersacji. Mike zaczął od swojej tradycyjnej kwestii.

- Bardzo dziwne wyniki dzisiaj, prawda? – Draco popatrzył na niego pustym spojrzeniem. – No wiesz, wielkie United pobite przez City? To ich trochę sprowadzi na ziemię! – Draco wiedział, że Mike mówi do niego w języku angielskim, ale to by było na tyle. Na szczęście usłyszała ich Hermiona i przyszła mu z pomocą.

- David niezbyt interesuje się piłką. Ale za to gra w szachy. – To zabiło konwersację na amen, co też było jej celem.

Niebezpieczny moment minął i powrócili do bardziej oswojonych tematów, jak na przykład praca. Susan pracowała jako sekretarka w pobliskiej firmie, a Mike był pracownikiem zieleni w magistracie. Hermiona powiedziała, że ona i David pracują w klubie „Wróć do pracy" w Londynie, próbując pomóc w aktywizacji zawodowej osobom długo pozostającym bez zatrudnienia.

Chwilę później Draco uświadomił sobie, że Hermiona puka stopą o jego stopę. Kiedy przyciągnęła jego uwagę, wcisnęła mu do ręki kawałek papieru i subtelnie wskazała głową na pustoszejące szklanki. Draco pojął aluzję.

- Napijecie się jeszcze czegoś? – zapytał. Zebrał zamówienia i podszedł do baru trochę niepewnym krokiem. Obie dziewczyny chciały spritzera, a Mike zamówił dużego lagera. Draco nie miał pojęcia, co on by chciał, raczej wątpił, że dostępne byłoby kremowe albo ognista. Weźmie to samo, co Mike, postanowił, cokolwiek to miało być.

Popatrzył na kawałek kolorowego papieru, który trzymał w ręku. Były na nim jakieś obrazki i napis, który głosił „dwadzieścia funtów". Podejrzewał, że to było około czterech galeonów. Ale przy barze wynikł mały problem. Barmanka przyjęła zamówienie, a potem po prostu tam stała i na niego patrzyła.

- Eeee… Proszę. Dziękuję – powiedział Draco, przypominając sobie, że mugole wydawali się strasznie lubić te słówka, nawet ci, którzy właśnie zamierzali zabrać ci twoje pieniądze, po prostu byli pod tym względem specyficznie dziwaczni. W starych dobrych czasach znani mu karczmarze gięliby się w ukłonach i dziękowali jemu, a nie odwrotnie. Jednak kiedy tylko wymówił te dwa magiczne słowa barmanka uśmiechnęła się do niego i poszła przyszykować napoje, mówiąc „Oczywiście, skarbie".

Przypuszczał, że dostał to, po co poszedł – w każdym razie trzymał cztery szklanki pełne różnych płynów – i barmanka podała mu resztę. Powiedział jeszcze kilka razy „dziękuję", tak na wszelki wypadek, i wrócił do stolika.

Susan i Hermiona powiedziały „Dziękuję", a Mike: „To zdrowie, stary".

Susan zaczęła wspominać stare szkolne czasy.

- Podejrzewam, że zaliczyłaś masę egzaminów, co? – Hermiona zrobiła głową ruch, który miał znaczyć coś w stylu „o tyle, o ile". Susan zwróciła się wtedy do Dracona. – Zawsze była najmądrzejsza w szkole, zawsze coś czytała. Prawdziwy mały mól książkowy, taka była.

Nagle zaśmiała się do powracającego wspomnienia.

- W sumie to przezywaliśmy cię nawet „Hermiaczek-robaczek", pamiętasz?

Draco parsknął w swoją szklankę, a Hermiona zwróciła ku niemu twarde spojrzenie.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl… Fretko.

Susan zachichotała.

- A skąd się wzięła „Fretka"?

Hermiona podskoczyła, myśląc, że musi bardziej uważać na to, co mówi.

- Och… Ha, ha, no, to jest długa historia… I… Nie uwierzyłabyś mi, nawet jakbym ci opowiedziała.

Bo jak wytłumaczyć mugolowi, że David tak naprawdę był czarodziejem o imieniu Draco, transfigurowanym kiedyś we fretkę przez jednonogiego eksaurora z magicznym okiem, który ostatecznie okazał się oszustem używającym eliksiru wielosokowego?

* * *

Wieczór minął bardzo sympatycznie. Hermiona i jej koleżanka plotkowały, Draco i Mike wymienili kilka uprzejmości i Mike zamówił następną kolejkę. Kiedy i ta została wypita, Hermiona powiedziała, że muszą iść, gdyż oboje pracują następnego dnia.

Razem z Susan zgodnie postanowiły pozostać w kontakcie i stwierdziły, że był to bardzo miły wieczór. To była prawda, Hermiona była strasznie zadowolona ze spotkania ze starą znajomą i porzucenia magicznego świata na ten czas. Nawet nie tęskniła za Ronem.

Susan patrzyła za nimi, gdy wychodzili.

- Fajne to było, zawsze bardzo lubiłam Hermionę. On też wydawał się miły.

- Hmm - powiedział Mike. – Coś z nim było nie tak. Zauważyłaś, że niewiele mówił? Nie jakby był nieśmiały, raczej, jakby nie miał pojęcia o czym my gadamy. I jeszcze jedno, ta kolejka drinków, które kupił? Zauważyłaś, jak mu wsunęła do ręki pieniądze, żeby to zrobił, jakby nie miał żadnych swoich?

- Oooo, to jest dziwne – zgodziła się Susan. – Ale mówi ładnie, jakby był bogaty.

Zastanowili się nad tym przez moment.

- Chyba wiem o co chodzi! – powiedział Mike. – Chodzili do szkoły z internatem, tak? Pewnie jest jednym z tych dupków z wyższych klas, który wdał się w narkotyki albo coś. No, to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego jest taki blady i chudy. Pewnie dopiero co wyszedł z odwyku i ona się nim zajęła.

- No i bardzo dobrze zrobiła – stwierdziła Susan zdecydowanie. – I on też, skoro postanowił zrobić ze sobą porządek. Wszyscy popełniamy błędy i zasługujemy na drugą szansę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że on ją docenia. Myślisz, że, no wiesz, że są razem?

- Pewnie będą – powiedział Mike i powrócił do swojego ulubionego tematu: wyników piłki nożnej. Susan przywdziała uśmiech na twarz i przygotowała się na zanudzanie na śmierć przez następne pół godziny.

* * *

Hermiona i Draco wracali pieszo do jej domu. Nie było to daleko, a ona nie pochwalała teleportacji pod wpływem alkoholu. Draco był cicho, więc zapytała go, czy wszystko w porządku.

- Nie, nic takiego, po prostu myślałem… No cóż, dziękuję ci, to był bardzo miły wieczór. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz spotkałem ludzi, którzy mnie nie nienawidzili.

- Mimo że to szlamy? – powiedziała Hermiona żartobliwie. Natychmiast tego pożałowała. Draco schylił głowę, jakby unikając ciosu. – Przepraszam cię, nie powinnam była tego mówić, Draco. To było okrutne.

- Nie, miałaś prawo. Kiedyś przecież myślałem o nich w ten sposób i o tobie też. I będę pamiętać o tym przez resztę mojego życia.

- Nie, wcale nie musisz – odpowiedziała Hermiona miękko. – Każdy ma prawo do tego, żeby zacząć jeszcze raz z czystą kartą. O to chodzi w centrum, po to tam pracuję. Draco, popełniłeś błędy i nie ma co temu zaprzeczać, ale liczy się to, co będziesz robił odtąd, od teraz.

- Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty się mną przejmujesz, Granger. Ty, spośród wszystkich ludzi, powinnaś była mnie odepchnąć. A tego nie zrobiłaś i nadal się martwię, że ci to zaszkodzi.

_- Duszy mojej szukałem._

_Nie zobaczyłem jej._

_Boga mego szukałem,_

_Lecz mój Bóg umknął mi._

_Brata mego szukałem_

_Wtedy znalazłem wszystkie rzeczy trzy._

Draco zatrzymał się w miejscu i zwrócił do niej.

- Co to, na litość Merlina, właśnie było?!

Hermiona popatrzyła na jego zdezorientowaną twarz i wybuchła śmiechem.

- _To_ była poezja! Wiersz kogoś, kto nazywa się William Blake. I to znaczy, że wszyscy siedzimy na jednym wozie i że musimy sobie pomagać. Jesteśmy dla siebie wszystkim, co mamy. – Otrząsnęła się i lekko uśmiechnęła. – Więc, pomagając tobie, pomagam sama sobie.

Popatrzył na nią i zobaczył, jak światło ulicznych lamp odbija się w jej oczach, jasnych i błyszczących. – A komu pomagam ja?

- Światu, Draco, żeby stał się lepszym miejscem dla nas wszystkich.

- No cóż, tak długo, jak nie będę musiał do tego poezjować...

- Taaak, myślę, że faktycznie tak będzie lepiej. Chodźmy do domu, filistrze!

- Moja rodzina nie pochodzi z Filistii! – Popatrzył na nią z zakłopotaniem. – A przynajmniej nie wydaje mi się. Gdzie to w ogóle jest?

* * *

Niedziela w centrum była dużo lepszym dniem. Draco nadspodziewanie mocno się zdenerwował, gdy nadszedł czas na jego przemowę, ale kiedy już zaczął, wieloletni trening wziął górę. Wciąż był Malfoyem, wciąż był członkiem jednej z najstarszych rodzin tego kraju – a to byli jego ludzie. Oczywiście, że się go słuchali – tu przeważył ich wieloletni trening.

Opowiedział im o planach i że jutro będą mogli wziąć prysznic i dostać czyste ubrania. Powiedział, że panna Granger – którą wszyscy znali – próbuje znaleźć dla nich pracę. Nawet mugolską.

- Ostatnio spędziłem tam trochę czasu – powiedział i popatrzył w kierunku Hermiony. – Nie różnią się tak bardzo od nas. Są zdolni do okazywania uprzejmości, a nawet przyjaźni. Myślę, że możemy się od nich nauczyć różnych rzeczy. Panna Granger poprowadzi zajęcia na temat tego, jak żyć w świecie mugolskim, jeśli ktoś z was chciałby spróbować poszukać tam pracy. Możemy też zorganizować wszystkie mugolskie papiery, jeżeli będziecie ich potrzebować.

Kiedy tylko skończył mówić, w holu dała się odczuć wyraźna zmiana. Wokół rozległ się szmer rozmów, a ludzie zdawali się siedzieć jakby trochę prościej.

Delikatny płomień zwany „nadzieją" zapłonął na nowo w ich piersiach.

Hermiona tego niedzielnego wieczoru zamknęła za sobą drzwi, czując się najlepiej od bardzo długiego czasu. Ich plany wreszcie wydawały owoce i jutro będzie mogła naprawdę zacząć i dokonać jakiejś zmiany. Teraz chciała już tylko pójść razem z Draconem do domu. Mama na pewno przygotowała pieczeń na kolację. A potem położy się wcześniej do łóżka... Uśmiechnęła się do tej myśli.

Nie wiedziała, że jej oczekiwania doznają bardzo mocnego zderzenia z rzeczywistością.


	7. Chapter 7

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważyła, był brak zapachu jedzenia dobiegajcego z kuchni. To było dziwne, pieczeń powinna już dawno być w piecu, jako że jej rodzice preferowali wczesne posiłki. Kiedy razem z Draco zdejmowali peleryny, w drzwiach do salonu pojawił się jej ojciec.

- Hermiono, pozwolisz? Może powinnaś też poprosić do nas swojego przyjaciela.

Hermiona spojrzała na Dracona i wzruszyła ramionami. Machnęła na niego pospieszająco ręką, po czym weszli do pokoju i usadowili się na kanapie. W salonie panowała dziwna, natężona atmosfera. Jean Granger siedziała w fotelu i bawiła się rękoma, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła Hermionie do głowy, to to, że ktoś umarł. Nie mogli to być jej dziadkowie, ponieważ odeszli dawno temu, więc może jakaś ciotka czy ktoś taki? Hermiona tak naprawdę nie znała ich za dobrze, niemniej przygotowała się na to, że będzie smutno.

Ale to nie było to.

Rozmowę rozpoczął jej ojciec.

- My…eee… Odwiedził nas dzisiaj Ron.

Hermiona kontemplowała dywan.

- Aha – odparła.

- Tak. Podobno wczoraj było trochę problemów w centrum. Nic nie wspominałaś.

- Nie. Zdecydowałam nie informować was, że zrobił z siebie idiotę, narobił mi wstydu i zaatakował jednego z klientów.

John Granger zignorował tę uwagę.

- Przyszedł, ponieważ nie jest zadowolony, że tam wciąż pracujesz. Myśli…

- A to ci nowina – wtrąciła Hermiona.

- I przeczuwa, że to wpłynie na twoje szanse awansu w Ministerstwie. Wolałby, żebyś przestała tam chodzić i, szczerze mówiąc, skłaniamy się ku temu, żeby się z nim zgodzić. Sądzimy, że prawdopodobnie będzie lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli wrócisz do Ministerstwa, a w centrum będziesz pracować tylko jako wolontariuszka, na część etatu, o ile w ogóle.

- No cóż, czyli moje życie jest już ułożone i zaplanowane – powiedziała Hermiona, rzucając gromy oczami – Nagle Ron zabłysnął i zaczął myśleć, więc lepiej, żebym się słuchała.

- Jest twoim narzeczonym, kochanie – w końcu odezwała się jej matka.

Hermiona popatrzyła na nią oczami szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia, a potem znaczące spojrzenie skierowała na swoją ewidentnie nieupierścienioną dłoń.

- Och, naprawdę? Czy miałam w ogóle zostać poinformowana o tym jakże istotnym wydarzeniu? Czy może planowaliście po prostu zagonić mnie pewnego pięknego dnia do kościoła?

- Nie wygłupiaj się, Hermiono, wiesz, co mamy na myśli. Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni i czas, żebyś zaczęła myśleć o ustatkowaniu się.

Hermiona tylko się roześmiała, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

- Mamo, mam dwadzieścia lat! Nie mam zamiaru ustatkowywać się w najbliższej przewidywalnej przyszłości, z Ronem czy z kimkolwiek innym, i byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyście przestali nazywać go moim narzeczonym, bo nie jest nikim w tym rodzaju!

- Hermiono, proszę cię, uspokój się – powiedział jej ojciec ugodowym tonem. – Przyznaję, że być może to nie była najwłaściwsza rzecz do powiedzenia w tym momencie, ale Ronowi zależy na tobie i ma na uwadze tylko twoje dobro. I nie jest odosobniony w swojej trosce, jak widzisz.

- Co? – wyrzuciła z siebie. – Przepraszam, ale od kiedy to jestem się przyczyną zmartwień?

- Powodem, dla którego Ron do nas przyszedł, jest to, że rozmawiał z twoją przyjaciółką, która… no cóż… jest zmartwiona towarzystwem, w jakim przebywasz – oczy Johna Grangera automatycznie zwróciły się w kierunku Dracona, który siedział cicho, przeklinając się za własną głupotę.

- Z moją przyjaciółką? –Hermiona próbowała zrozumieć, co się dzieje, a potem schowała twarz w dłoniach. – Więc cholerna Hannah Abbot wsadziła nos w nie swoje sprawy? Ciekawostka wielka, co za plotki rozsiewa na mój temat? - Hermiona czuła, jak narasta w niej złość, ale zawzięła się, żeby zachować nad sobą kontrolę.

Jej ojciec spytał ją wprost: – Spotykasz się z nim za plecami Rona? – Mówiąc to, skinął głową w kierunku miejsca, gdzie siedział Draco.

- Nie! Pracujemy razem.

- Nie takie wrażenie odniosła twoja przyjaciółka…

- Ona nie jest moją przyjaciółką.

- MÓWIĘ DO CIEBIE, HERMIONO! Czy to prawda, że wczoraj znalazła was w niedwuznacznej sytuacji?

- A TERAZ MAM PRAWO SIĘ BRONIĆ? A może powinniście poznać całą historię? Może powinniście się dowiedzieć, że wasz „zięć" zrobił z siebie wczoraj totalnego dupka? Może powinniście wiedzieć, że gdyby nie ja, to cholerny Pan Doskonały wylądowałby w Azkabanie, oskarżony o usiłowanie morderstwa! Tak, dobrze mnie słyszeliście! Chyba nic dziwnego, że mnie to wytrąciło z równowagi! Więc pytam się, gdzie wtedy była „moja przyjaciółka", hę? Nigdzie, właśnie o to chodzi, że nigdzie jej nie było! Jedyną osobą, która się tym zainteresowała i przyszła zobaczyć, czy ze mną wszystko w porządku; jedyną osobą, którą obchodziłam wystarczająco, żeby mnie poszukać, był Draco!

Jej ojciec przejechał dłonią po włosach.

- Właśnie miałem o niego zapytać. Ron był dość zaskoczony, kiedy się dowiedział, że tu mieszka. Dlaczego mu o nim nie powiedziałaś?

- To nie on spłaca hipotekę.

- Nie, ja ją spłacam. Co oznacza, że mam prawo wiedzieć, kto mieszka pod moim dachem. – Spojrzał bezpośrednio na Dracona. – Czy to prawda, że byłeś sympatykiem Voldemorta?

Draco ścisnął razem dłonie i położył je pod brodą.

- Nie, to nie jest prawda, nie byłem sympatykiem Voldemorta.

Podciągnął rękaw do góry, ukazując ich oczom widniejącą na przedramieniu czaszkę.

- Byłem czymś dużo więcej. – Popatrzył Johnowi Grangerowi prosto w oczy. – Byłem śmierciożercą.

Cisza w pokoju wydawała się trwać całą wieczność. John Granger po prostu patrzył, a Jean przycisnęła dłoń do ust.

- Draco, przestań – wyszeptała Hermiona. I zobaczyła kolejny nieznany jej dotąd wyraz jego oczu. To był żal. Żal z powodu bólu, jakiego jej przysporzył.

- Mają prawo wiedzieć… Hermiono, powinniśmy im byli powiedzieć od samego początku. Powiedziałaś, że każdy ma prawo do tego, żeby zacząć od nowa z czystą kartą, ale w tym celu należy tę kartę najpierw wyczyścić.

Popatrzył przez pokój.

- Proszę pana, powiem panu prawdę, a później pójdę. – Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, a potem rozpoczął opowieść. – Pochodzę z jednej z najstarszych czarodziejskich rodzin w kraju. Zawsze żeniliśmy się w obrębie innych czarodziejskich rodzin, z ludźmi o podobnych standardach. Byliśmy znani jako „czystokrwiści". To oznacza więcej niż tylko posiadanie dwójki magicznych rodziców. To oznacza, że z całego serca wierzyliśmy w koncept supremacji czarodziejów. Nie chcieliśmy mieć do czynienia z ludźmi półkrwi albo mugolakami – tak, nazywaliśmy ich szlamami, nazwałem tak także państwa córkę – a zwłaszcza ze zdrajcami krwi. Czarodziejami takimi, jak Weasleyowie, którzy uważali, że każdy człowiek ze zdolnościami magicznymi ma prawo do naszego świata. Wiecie o podziale na cztery domy w Hogwarcie, prawda?

Pan Granger skinął ostrożnie głową.

- Byłem w Slytherinie – ciągnął Draco – jak cała moja rodzina przez pokolenia. Absolutnie wierzyliśmy w to, że mamy prawo rządzić i decydować; że my i ludzie nam podobni jesteśmy prawowitymi obrońcami naszego dziedzictwa. Potem przyszedł Voldemort i zgodził się z nami. Powiedział, że poprowadzi nas do świata, w którym wszyscy wypełnimy to, do czego zostaliśmy przeznaczeni, a nasza czysta krew otrzyma należne jej miejsce. Miejsce rządzących magicznym światem, oczywiście. A wszyscy odmienni od nas będą się nam kłaniać i ustępować.

- Lebensraum – powiedziała Hermiona cicho.

Draco spojrzał na nią.

- To jest to samo, co Hitler powiedział nazistom – odpowiedziała na jego nieme pytanie. – „Niższa rasa" zostanie zmieciona, żeby „czysta rasa" mogła rządzić. – Draco skinął głową, słyszał o tym Hitlerze. Jego przekonania spotykały się z admiracją wśród znajomych z kręgu jego ojca.

- Oczywiście, to wszystko było jednym wielkim oszustwem. Jedyną rzeczą, której pragnął Voldemort, była władza dla niego samego, a myśmy byli jego niewolnikami tak samo, jak wszyscy inni. Kiedy mój ojciec został wtrącony do Azkabanu, utraciliśmy cały prestiż, jaki mieliśmy, należąc do jego wewnętrznego kręgu. Nakazano więc mnie zająć miejsce śmierciożercy zamiast ojca, w ramach kary za to, że moi rodzice zawiedli. Miałem siedemnaście lat.

- Mogłeś odmówić – powiedział John Granger.

- Nie bądź głupi! – wybuchła Hermiona. – To nie było jakieś cholerne zaproszenie na kolację w Rotary Club! Draco zostałby zabity, a wcześniej prawdopodobnie zmuszony do oglądania, jak zostaje zabita jego matka. Czy nie tak, Draco?

Draco potrząsnął głową.

- To jest prawda tylko do pewnego stopnia, Hermiono. Na początku myślałem, że to zaszczyt – nie, naprawdę tak myślałem. To była moja szansa na odbudowanie naszego powodzenia, na wkupienie mojego ojca na powrót w łaski Voldemorta. Oczywiście, to się nie udało, ale wtedy już tkwiłem w pułapce. Chciałem uciec, ale chciałem też uratować moją rodzinę. Nie wiedziałem, jak postąpić – Draco potrząsnął głową.

- Mogłeś mu się przeciwstawić – powiedział John Granger, jego głos wciąż był ochrypły. – Moja córka tak zrobiła.

- Wiem. Ale nie potrafiłem, byłem tchórzem. Bałem się śmierci, co ostatecznie dało tylko tyle, że codziennie umierałem po kawałku. Później, w czasie bitwy, dostrzegłem szansę uwolnienia moich rodziców od Voldemorta. Próbowałem mu wydać Pottera. Myślałem, że jeśli to zrobię, to puści nas wolno. Oczywiście, ryzykowałem jednocześnie także życie państwa córki, ale nie obchodziło mnie to, chciałem tylko, żeby moi rodzice byli bezpieczni. A potem Hermiona, Potter i nawet... Weasley uratowali mi życie. A Voldemort został zabity i wszystko się skończyło. Nie udało mi się osiągnąć niczego, a straciłem wszystko. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Spotkał mnie los tchórza. I będę nosił ten cieżar ze sobą przez resztę życia.

Draco popatrzył na rodziców Hermiony - oboje mieli twarze kompletnie pozbawione wyrazu - a potem wstał.

- Pozbieram moje rzeczy. Okazali mi państwo gościnność i chciałbym za nią podziękować. Jest mi naprawdę przykro z powodu nadużycia up... up... uprzejmości, której tu doświadczyłem.

Wyszedł z salonu, a Hermiona wpatrywała się w rodziców.

- No i?

- Co "no i?"

- Powiedz mu. Powiedz mu, że może zostać.

- Sądzę, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli stąd odejdzie – powiedziała jej matka. – Nie chcę go w moim domu. Nie po tym, co ci zrobili.

Hermiona przyglądała się im w przerażeniu.

- Nie wierzę! Nie wierzę, że to mówicie! Co się stało z waszymi przekonaniami? Co się stało z dawaniem ludziom szansy?

- Są tacy ludzie… niektórzy ludzie nie zasługują na drugą szansę – powiedział jej ojciec, nie patrząc na nią. – Niektórym ludziom nie da się przebaczyć.

- JA MOGĘ! Ja mogę próbować pomóc, mogę próbować zostawić to wszystko za nami i żyć dalej! Dlaczego wy nie możecie? – Nie odpowiedzieli. – Och, chwytam, teraz rozumiem. To już nie chodzi tylko o wrzucenie paru pensów do puszki, żeby uspokoić sumienie, prawda? Nie chodzi tylko o piękne słowa i świetnie brzmiące idee! Tu chodzi o to, że rzeczywiście trzeba ruszyć dupę i coś zrobić!

Zerwała się i wybiegła z pokoju, po drodze spotykając Dracona schodzącego na dół. Dźgnęła go palcem w pierś.

- Czekaj tu i nie ruszaj się!

Otworzyła kopniakiem drzwi do sypialni i wyjęła plecak, a potem zaczęła na oślep wrzucać ubrania do środka, cały czas ocierając łzy.

Wróciwszy na schody, znalazła chłopaka stojącego dokładnie tam, gdzie go zostawiła, z wyrazem zdezorientowania wypisanym na twarzy.

– Hermiono, o co chodzi? Co się dzieje?

- Wychodzimy.

- Co? Ja nie...

- Zamknij się i chodź za mną. – Pociągnęła go za sobą przez frontowe drzwi, a potem zamknęła je z głośnym trzaśnięciem. Następnie wyjęła klucze z torebki i wepchnęła je do środka przez otwór na listy.

- Nie. Wykluczone! Nie możesz tego zrobić! To jest twój dom, twoi rodzice. Musisz tu zostać!

- Powiedziałam ci, żebyś się zamknął, Malfoy. – Hermiona złapała go za ramię i w powietrzu rozległo się głośne „pop", kiedy porwał ich wir teleportacji.


End file.
